O fio do destino
by Siy Simon
Summary: Cada minuto uma escolha. Cada escolha, um resultado. Cada resultado, uma experiência. Experimentar é viver. Viver é amar. Quando fazemos escolhas, é a vida quem está escolhendo por nós, é o fio do destino.
1. Chapter 1

Tudo o que você quer

E eu quero compartilhar todo meu amor com você,

Ninguém mais irá fazê-lo.

E seus olhos, eles me dizem o quanto você se preocupa.

Oh sim, você sempre será meu eterno amor.

- Foi uma linda festa! – uma jovem ruiva, de olhos azuis, estatura mediana, corpo bem feito, vestida em um vestido rosa estilo romântico, conversava sorridente com outra moça de cabelos castanhos e volumosos, talhe esbelto, elegante, enquanto comiam o que parecia ser um grande pedaço de bolo de casamento.

- Tem razão, foi linda de verdade. Adorei tudo, foi perfeito.

- E essa cara agora? – questionou a ruiva que reparava na expressão da amiga.

- Normal.

- Sei... – Gina disse sarcástica.

- É que às vezes eu fico pensando em como será meu casamento. – a jovem morena sorria sonhadora.

- Ah Mione, vai ser lindo, tenho certeza, vai ser aqui na Toca, e eu vou usar roupas assim bonitas mais uma vez, seu vestido vai ser mais bonito que o da Fleur, Rony vai estar mais nervoso que o Carlinhos, e todos vamos estar felizes! – ela disse de uma maneira natural.

- Gina! De onde você tirou essa idéia! Imagine, eu e Rony! – Mione quase engasgou, ela estava corada.

- Não sei por que você nega, mas tenho certeza que vai ser assim. Depois, todos vêm que você e Rony se gostam, não sei o porquê de tanta resistência. Pensei que quando eu e Harry começássemos a namorar vocês fossem deixar de besteiras e fossem se assumir também.

- Você está ficando louca, deve ter bebido alguma coisa na festa. – Mione disse com tom reprovador, mas ainda corada.

- Eu não, você sabe que não, não bebo Mione. Você e o Rony vão ficar juntos ainda, não sei quando, mas vão! Eu espero que seja logo, que vocês deixem de besteiras! Mas mudando de assunto porque eu estou vendo que você esta sem graça - a ruiva disse sorrindo de forma debochada da amiga - Estava bem divertida a festa, tudo calmo, feliz, nem parece que estamos em guerra.

- Ai Gina, não lembra disso agora, vamos tomar banho, precisamos dormir, amanha terá reunião da ordem e nós precisaremos estar bem tranqüilas pra tomar novas decisões. Mas por enquanto vamos aproveitar a paz. – Ela disse enquanto recolhia os pratos e botava na pia.

- Ah, eu não lembrava da reunião, e você ainda me diz pra não falar disso! – Gina disse com um ar de tristeza.

- Gina você e o Harry, vocês... – Mione calou-se.

- Nós o que? – Gina olhava confusa pra amiga que estava de costas pra ela.

- Vocês terminaram mesmo? – Mione perguntou sem graça enquanto virava pra olhar pra Gina.

- Sim, ele insiste em dizer que não me quer por em perigo. O que ele não entende é que isso não muda nada, Tom vai vir atrás de mim de qualquer jeito, não importa se eu namoro o Harry ou não. – Gina falava com o olhar perdido.

- Ai Gina, não diga uma coisa dessas, Voldemort não vai vir atrás de você. Às vezes você fala cada coisa, ate me assusta!

- Não se preocupe, são besteiras. Vamos subir!

Elas saíram da cozinha e já iam ao meio das escadas quando Rony chamou por Hermione na sala. Gina murmurou um "tomara que seja hoje" e deu um sorrisinho encorajador pra amiga antes de continuar a subir as escadas. Quando entrou em seu quarto deparou-se com um rapaz alto, forte, muito bonito, cabelos negros e desalinhados, olhos de um verde chamativo, seu ex-namorado Harry, que estava sentado no parapeito da janela esperando por ela.

- Harry, o que faz aqui, já estão todos dormindo?! – Gina dizia baixinho enquanto se encaminhava ao ex-namorado. Aproximou-se dele lentamente.

- Nós precisamos conversar Gin, eu preciso dizer uma coisa pra você. – A expressão dele era completamente ansiosa.

- Harry eu não quero falar sobre nada agora – o tom de Gina era de mágoa, lembrava da ultima conversa com Harry quando ele terminou com ela, desde então não se falaram.

- Gina, não queria magoar você, mas você tem que entender que faço isso pra proteger você de Voldemort, não me perdoaria se perdesse você também.

- Harry nós já conversamos sobre isso antes e não foi nada agradável, por favor, não quero mais falar sobre isso, quero esquecer o que aconteceu, esquecer eu e você.

- Gina...

- Não estrague esse dia Harry, ele foi feliz demais pra terminar com um adeus seu. Deixe-me fazer desse dia a memória mais forte para suportar os dias de guerra que estão por vir, aqui estão todas as pessoas que eu amo, reunidas e felizes.

Gina tinha os olhos marejados. Harry olhou-a com carinho e a abraçou. Gina começou a chorar e ele virou o rosto dela para ele. Enxugou as lágrimas que caíam e sorriu pra ela. Beijou-a docemente enquanto a envolvia em um abraço apertado. O beijo calmo foi aos poucos se tornando mais intenso. Os corações acelerados. Ambos ansiavam por aquilo desde que se separaram. Um barulho na escada tirou-os da realidade que se encontravam e eles se afastaram bruscamente. Gina correu ao banheiro e Harry virou-se para olhar para fora. A porta abriu.

- Harry, onde esta a Gina? – Mione perguntou olhando pelo quarto e sorrindo bobamente.

- No banheiro – Harry respondeu sem olhar para ela.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Harry? – ela perguntou aproximando-se dele.

- Não, nada de novo, o mesmo de sempre, você sabe. Estou apenas pensando em como e quando vai acabar tudo isso. – O moreno olhava-a tristemente.

- Não pense nisso agora, aproveite os bons momentos, Rony esta chamando você lá embaixo, na sala. – Ela corou e dessa vez Harry sorriu para ela.

- Estou indo, diga a Gina que depois continuamos a conversar.

- Pode deixar. – Mione acompanhou-o ate a porta.

Pouco depois Gina saiu do banheiro com roupas de dormir. Ainda pensava no beijo que havia trocado com Harry, naquele instante desejou que o tempo parasse para que pudessem ficar juntos para sempre como ela sonhava. Sentiu-se diferente, o beijo havia sido diferente, ela sentiu o quanto Harry não queria acabar com aquilo, então porque toda aquela historia de proteção. Era demais pra ela, estava cansada, queria apenas dormir.

- Gina! – a morena exclamou assim que viu a amiga sair do banheiro – eu e Rony, nós, nós...

- Vocês se acertaram e estão namorando! – a ruiva sorriu sinceramente sentindo felicidade e reparou na expressão boba e envergonhada da amiga.

- Isso Gina, como você sabe? Estou me sentindo tão bem, tão feliz, isso e tão mágico! – Mione abriu os braços e girou feliz.

- Não é difícil imaginar né Mione, desde o primeiro ano que Rony gosta de você!

- Eu não imaginava! Se eu soubesse tudo seria sido diferente! – Mione disse surpresa.

- Não há tempo para isso agora, o que importa é que se acertaram e estão juntos, agora me conte mais!

- O beijo foi tão... - Mione tinha uma cara sonhadora que Gina lembrou imediatamente de Luna, sua amiga da corvinal.

- Doce, mágico, perfeito! – ela ajudou a amiga.

- Isso Gina, estou tão feliz – Mione abraçou a amiga.

- Eu também, onde estão os garotos?

- Lá embaixo, na sala eu acho, por quê?

- De repente me deu uma vontade de ficar perto do Harry, como se pra aproveitar o máximo de tempo que eu puder tê-lo aqui comigo. Em breve vamos nos separar e não sei quando o verei novamente.

- Ai Gina, não pense assim, eu nem consigo me imaginar longe do Ron. Você não vai se afastar do Harry, vamos todos juntos na batalha, precisamos estar unidos.

- Eu sei que vou me separar dele Mione e não sei quando nos veremos de novo.

- Gina às vezes você fala de um jeito, como se soubesse o que vai acontecer, eu fico até com medo. – a morena olhava-a intrigada, como se a investigasse.

- Não comece Mione, isso é obvio, tenho só 16 anos, sou a única filha e ainda por cima caçula, meus pais não vão me deixar envolver na guerra! Além do mais o Harry já terminou comigo, mesmo gostando de mim, ele preferiu terminar. Às vezes eu o acho tão tolo. Ai, não quero mais pensar nisso, vamos descer!

As amigas encontraram Rony e Harry na sala, conversando sobre quadribol. Gina aproximou-se de Harry e sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá. Mione ficou de pé e foi preciso Rony chamá-la e indicar o lugar ao seu lado pra que ela fosse sentar-se. Ficaram conversando sobre a festa e coisas felizes. Hogwarts, Dumbledore e tudo o que se referisse a guerra estava proibido. Quando o sono chegou foram pra seus quartos e só acordaram quando Molly os chamou para tomar café.

Gina acordou com a impressão de ter sonhado com algo relacionado à Harry, Malfoy e Tom, mas não conseguia lembrar o que era. Decidiu esquecer e desceu pra tomar café. A mesa estava posta para muitos, e Gina reparou que seriam mais boas memórias pra si. Viu todos os seus irmãos descendo as escadas, sem exceção, sorriu para eles feliz. Viu seu pai e sua mãe, a esposa de Carlinhos, Mione e Harry e viu que a família estava completa, não faltava ninguém. Fechou os olhos e decidiu que apagaria de sua memória todas as lembranças da guerra, abriu os olhos e concentrou-se apenas em aproveitar e gravar todos os momentos que vivenciaria na mesa. Os gêmeos começaram a falar de suas novas invenções e todos se divertiam. Rony contou muito envergonhado que ele e Mione estavam namorando, o que fez com que a família soltasse umas exclamações de "até que enfim", "demorou", "pensei que não seria nessa vida". Fleur parabenizou-os e desejou que eles casassem logo para que pudessem se sentir tão felizes quanto ela e Carlinhos, ao que Rony engasgou com um biscoito e todos riram mais ainda. A conversa foi alegre e Gina se sentia feliz, muito feliz. Quando terminaram o café foram arrumar suas malas, iriam pra sede da ordem da fênix ao meio-dia.

Ao chegarem a Ordem, no largo Grimuald n° 12, Minerva, Tonks, Lupin e alguns outros que ela não conhecia estavam lá, sentados na mesa da cozinha. Minerva pediu para que todos se acomodassem e começou a falar.

- Todos nós sabemos que a guerra explodiu, não podemos mais evitar, agora é uma questão de lutar e vencer, e sei que podemos fazer tudo isso muito bem.

Gina olhou ao redor e viu que todos estavam inseguros quanto ao que ouviam, mas tinham consentido o que demonstrava coragem acima de tudo. Minerva continuou.

- Encontrei uns papéis no quarto de Dumbledore que falavam sobre duas outras ordens, de outros países, França e Rússia. Contatei-os e soube que eles são velhos amigos da ordem da fênix. Estão envolvidos na luta contra Voldemort desde que ele surgiu e que Dumbledore tinha conhecimento, trabalhavam juntos, todos da ordem da fênix sabem disso, portanto, estarão conosco na guerra.

Os integrantes da mesa fizeram caras de espanto e soltaram exclamações surpresas. Gina olhou para Minerva que havia parado de falar e pensou em como a professora estava forte e decidida, como ela nunca havia visto antes. Viu que ela fez uma pausa pra respirar, parecia que se não falasse logo não conseguiria falar mais. Ela puxou mais ar e recomeçou a falar.

- Contaremos também com a ajuda de três conhecidos nossos e que são envolvidos diretos com os comensais da morte. Espero sinceramente que vocês não criem resistência contra isso, pois posso garantir que estamos certos em acreditar na inocência deles.

- Inocentes? Como assim? Quem são? – era Harry quem perguntava.

- Severo Snape, Narcisa Malfoy e Draco Malfoy.

A confusão foi total na ordem, ninguém mais entendia o que estavam dizendo, todos falavam coisas como assassinos, traidores, comensais malditos, loucura, confiança demais que havia sido a causa de sua morte. Gina não disse nada, apenas olhava pra todos e viu que apenas ela tinha essa atitude, os demais estavam vermelhos de raiva.

- Não adianta discutir, a decisão está tomada!

Uma voz diferente foi ouvida e todos se calaram virando para a porta de entrada e deparando-se com um homem que aparentava meia idade, era alto e magro, vestia roupas formais e azuis marinho, tinha intensos olhos azuis e cabelos brancos desalinhados, pelo sotaque, Gina concluiu que ele fosse russo. O homem caminhou até Minerva e atrás dele vinham varias pessoas, uns 30, com o mesmo tipo de roupa, expressões serias, todos homens. As pessoas apenas os observavam e ninguém parecia mais querer falar ou perguntar alguma coisa.

- Sou Adolph Simon, líder da ordem da águia, e esses são os membros coordenadores dos vários seguimentos da ordem. Somos um total de 300, existimos desde a ordem da fênix e funcionamos desde então. Estamos aqui para unir as três ordens e lutarmos pra vencer essa batalha.

- Boa noite!

Outra voz foi ouvida na porta, dessa vez era um senhor loiro, também de meia idade, mais baixo que o primeiro, magro, olhos verdes, pele pálida e expressão cansada. Atrás dele tinham mais uns 10 homens, trajavam roupas verdes como as dele e sérios como os primeiros.

- Marius! Entre, estávamos aguardando você! – foi Minerva quem disse.

- Como vão todos? Sou Marius de Lioncurt, líder da ordem do dragão, estes são os lideres dos seguimentos da ordem, estamos aqui também para nos unir nessa luta contra o mal e também somos 300. – ele dizia enquanto se encaminhava até Minerva e Adolph.

- Obrigada por terem vindo! - Minerva tinha uma expressão de esperança no rosto.

- Dumbledore nos era muito caro e nossa missão é essa, salvar nosso mundo. – Adolph falou.

- Agora, temos aqui algumas pessoas que vão trabalhar conosco para eliminar Voldemort. Entrem! – Marius ordenou e ela viu seu antigo professor de poções, o pequeno comensal da sonserina e uma bela mulher que ela já vira algumas vezes.

Novamente a confusão se armou enquanto eles entravam com superioridade e se dirigiam até Minerva. Snape como sempre com aquela capa esvoaçante e o cabelo firme e de aparência oleosa, parecia agora mais cansado e com as vestes um pouco sujas. Narcisa tinha uma pose de superioridade que ela nunca havia visto antes, e uma elegância também, era loira e alta, esbelta e muito bonita. Atrás dele vinha Draco Malfoy, sempre com aquela cara de desprezo e a aparência impecável.

- Calados! – Minerva ordenou – vamos ouvir!

- Aqui estão os participantes diretos da morte de Dumbledore, mas eu quero dizer a vocês que eles são inocentes.

Mais protestos foram ouvidos. Dessa vez as pessoas se exaltaram e começaram a fazer menção de levantar e agredir os três que acabaram de entrar.

- Nós fizemos todas as investigações e estamos certos de que eles não têm culpa. Usamos todos os meios de provar a veracidade do depoimento deles e não há mentira no que eles falam, podem confiar.

- E o que eles disseram? Que verdade é essa? Porque eu estava lá e vi quando Snape matou Dumbledore! – Harry estava vermelho como Gina nunca vira, concluiu que era raiva, Harry devia odiar aquelas pessoas e ela também, mas tudo o que sentia era compaixão, podia sentir que eles estavam falando a verdade.

- Comece, por favor, Narcisa! – pediu Minerva.

- Eu pedi a Bela que me levasse a casa do Snape assim que meu filho foi iniciado comensal da morte e recebeu sua missão, que era matar Dumbledore.

Narcisa começou a falar e todos se calaram. Gina podia ver os olhos emocionados e o esforço que ela fazia pra se segurar, viu que as pessoas ao redor a olhavam com incredulidade, mas sentia mais uma vez que ela estava sendo sincera.

- Bela não queria que eu fosse, ela não confiava em Snape, sempre achou que ele era espião deste lado. Quando chegamos lá eu pedi que ele protegesse Draco, ele era só um menino, não um assassino, ele não faria uma maldade dessas, um crime desses, eu tentei pedir pro Lucius, mas ele... – Narcisa estava vermelha e com a voz embargada. Respirou fundo e continuou. – ele não quis me ouvir. Então eu pedi pra Severo, ele sempre fora meu amigo, sempre tivera carinho por Draco, eu precisava que ele defendesse meu filho, que me ajudasse. Severo disse que faria qualquer coisa e então eu pedi pra que ele fizesse um pacto de sangue, se Draco morresse, ele morreria também, era minha garantia, sabia que Severo não deixaria que nada acontecesse ao meu bebê. – Ela respirou fundo mais uma vez - Bela sabia disso, ela estava lá, e quando chegou perto da hora, ela me disse que não deixaria os planos do Lorde serem arruinados por uma bobagem minha, disse que faria o possível pra que Draco cumprisse a tarefa dele. Ela disse que me amava e me lançou um feitiço pra me deixar inconsciente.

- Eu já havia contado tudo para Dumbledore, realmente eu era espião da ordem. Assim que Cissi me procurou eu fui até ele e contei-lhe tudo, inclusive do pacto. Dumbledore disse que Draco não faria isso, que já o estava observando e havia visto um lampejo de luz em seu coração. – Gina pode ver que Draco fizera cara de desgosto diante da "luz em seu coração" - Estávamos certos de que não haveria nada, Dumbledore me garantiu que estava tudo sob controle. Foi então que Bela mandou uma coruja dizendo que Cissi precisava falar comigo urgentemente na orla da floresta proibida. Eu desconfiei, mas Dumbledore me disse para ir, eu concordei e fui ate lá. Nem bem vi o que aconteceu e logo estava inconsciente. Acordei nas masmorras da Mansão Malfoy, e vi Cissi ao meu lado. Procurei minha varinha, mas não encontrei, sabia que Bela tinha armado aquilo tudo para que eu não pudesse interferir, não sabia quais eram seus planos, fiquei desesperado. Cissi acordou em seguida.

- Descobri que minha varinha ainda estava comigo e tirei-nos de lá, precisava achar Draco, temia o que pudesse ter acontecido. Mesmo que não houvesse comensais na Mansão, porque sabíamos que eles estavam reunidos na casa dos Riddle, preferimos ir pelas masmorras e usar chave de portal para aparatar em Hogsmeade, o colar de Snape foi a chave de portal. Enfeitiçamos alguns pedaços de madeira e fomos voando como se estivéssemos em vassouras até a floresta proibida. Fomos iluminados por uma forte luz verde e Severo caiu no chão de dor, olhamos para o céu e lá estava ela, a marca negra, alguém tinha morrido e eu rezei a Merlim que não fosse Dumbledore a vítima e nem meu pequeno filho. Ouvimos alguns barulhos perto e então paramos. Foi então que ouvi a voz de Bela dizendo pra alguém fugir, desaparecer para sempre. Ouvi o som de aparato e então corri para ver com quem ela falava e encontrei meu filho. Draco estava em estado de choque.

- Aparatei imediatamente na sede do Dragão, não teriam como nos rastrearem, e desde então estamos com eles. Somos tão perseguidos quanto você Potter. – Disse Snape com desgosto.

- Quando eles chegaram até nós e contaram o que todos aqui ouviram nós duvidamos, então usamos Veritas e tudo o mais que estava ao nosso alcance, inclusive, retiramos as memórias deles. Tudo o que disseram é verdade. Draco foi enganado pela tia que se fez passar por Snape e o levou até lá, vendo que ele não conseguia fazer o que tinha que ser feito ela pegou dele a varinha e matou Dumbledore. Depois lançou a marca negra e arrastou-o até a floresta. Essa é a verdade. Espero que aceitem e que não se desviem do foco de nossa causa, que não são problemas pessoais e sim a segurança do mundo mágico!

- Dumbledore morreu e você vem falar em problemas pessoais? Ele foi o maior bruxo que já existiu, o único que Voldemort temia! E segurança! Isso é segurança? Aceitar comensais assassinos é seguro? – Harry estava emocionado, sua voz saia rouca. Era dor o que ela mostrava.

- Não permito que fale assim diante de minha mãe Potter! Se você não tem uma pra respeitar, respeite a minha! – Gina assustou-se ao ver Draco falar daquele jeito. Nunca pensara que ele tivesse tanto amor pela mãe. Na verdade, nunca pensara que ele pudesse sentir amor na vida.

- Eu sei o quanto está sofrendo Harry, todos nos estamos, mas temos que continuar! O mundo não esta a salvo e assim como Dumbledore, muita gente tem morrido e vai continuar a morrer! Temos que nos unir, é isso que temos que fazer. – Minerva disse com tom súplice.

Harry saiu da sala pisando forte e fechando a porta violentamente atrás de si, estava com muita raiva. O silêncio reinou. As informações de agora não eram possíveis de serem completamente digeridas, por isso Minerva pediu para todos irem descansar e pensar sobre tudo o que tinham ouvido ali. Marcou uma nova reunião para a manhã seguinte já com planos e ações definidas para aprovação. Todos começaram a se retirar e dispersar conversando baixinho. Ela viu que Snape e os Malfoys permaneceram na sala com a diretora de Hogwarts e os homens que lideravam as outras ordens.

Gina encontrou Harry pouco depois, com o irmão e a amiga. Durante o resto do dia, ficou com o trio, tentaram conversar sobre outras coisas para não agravar a situação, mas podia ver nos olhos deles o que cada um sentia. Mione estava preocupada e receosa. Harry parecia profundamente abalado e dolorido, embora estivesse tentando aparentar estar bem. Rony parecia o mais tranqüilo, embora às vezes seus pensamentos vagassem perdidos. Não sabia bem o que sentia, apenas sabia que precisava ficar calma e manter-se consciente diante de tanta loucura. Ela pôde ver na casa que as pessoas estavam reunidas, em pequenos grupos como eles, conversando oras animados oras sérios demais. Sentia o clima de tensão no ar. Viu que alguns iam até os outros e se apresentavam, isso deixava o ambiente mais amistoso. Ela gostava desse ar de amizade e solidariedade que começava a se formar. Pelo menos todos estavam juntos, isso era muito bom.

O jantar correu silencioso, nem todos na mesa eram conhecidos e talvez por isso eles tenham ficado tão calados. Enquanto comia, Gina pensava sobre o dia seguinte, quando haveria uma nova reunião. Sentia um aperto no peito ao pensar e isso não era bom, podia jurar que algo ruim estava pra acontecer. Como não sabia o que era, apenas poderia esperar para ver. Terminou de jantar a foi caminhando lentamente para seu quarto. Despiu-se e caminhou até o banheiro. Ligou a água e deitou-se na banheira, precisava relaxar. Um banho lhe faria renovar as energias. Fechou os olhos e começou a lembrar de seus momentos mais felizes na vida, entre eles os dias anteriores na Toca. Ouviu batidas na porta e disse um "espere um instante". Enrolou-se em um robe e saiu do banheiro. Encontrou Harry em frente à porta do quarto que ela dividia com Hermione, ele parecia surpreso e envergonhado pelo modo como estava vendo-a. Gina corou e puxou o menino para dentro do quarto. Seria muito embaraçoso se alguém os visse ali daquele jeito. Harry virou-se para ela ainda sem graça e pegou-lhe as mãos. Gina olhou-o interrogativa e ele a levou até a cama onde a fez sentar de frente pra ele.

- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa Gina – ele estava sério.

- Eu não quero conversar agora. – Gina sentia-se triste, tentava evitar pensar em seu relacionamento com Harry e sentia que era sobre isso que ele queria conversar.

- Eu preciso falar. – Harry estava nervoso, ela podia sentir suas mãos suadas.

- O que é então? – Gina suspirou.

- Eu te amo Gin! – ele disse maneira suave e doce.

Gina emudeceu, não esperava aquilo, podia sentir o sangue subir-lhe as faces.

- Eu te amo como eu nunca amei ninguém na minha vida Gin e tudo o que eu mais quero estar com você pra sempre!

- Harry – Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer, ainda faltava-lhe o ar.

- Não precisa dizer nada Gina, apenas sinta o que sinto por você e guarde isso, não esqueça jamais que eu a amo e que quando essa guerra acabar nós vamos ficar juntos pra sempre, vamos nos casar e ter filhos. Quero que case comigo tão logo isto termine.

- Eu também te amo Harry! Casarei com você e serei a mulher mais feliz do mundo – as palavras escaparam de sua boca sem que ela pensasse em falar. Sentiu uma felicidade imensa tomar conta dela.

Sem que ela esperasse Harry aproximou-se dela e beijou-lhe. As mãos dele envolveram sua cintura e ela pos as mãos sobre os ombros dele. Harry aproximou-os um pouco mais a puxando pela cintura e Gina sentiu o coração bater mais rápido. O beijo tornou-se mais intenso e eles foram caminhando até a cama, deitando sobre cama. Estavam ainda um de frente pro outro quando ela o abraçou mais forte. Harry sentiu imensa vontade de tê-la mais perto e pôs-se sobre ela. Gina sentiu o peso do corpo de Harry sobre o dela e sua respiração tornou-se mais rápida. Desejou tê-lo mais perto se é que aquilo era possível. Harry a sentiu embaixo de si, percebeu que ela estava tensa, ele também estava, nunca havia feito nada daquilo antes, nunca ousara nem beijá-la mais longamente. Gina apertou Harry em seus braços e ele desejou poder unir os dois corpos em um só. Desceu os lábios ate o pescoço dela, ao que Gina estremeceu. Ele beijou-a mais possessivamente. Sentiu vontade de tocá-la sob aquele robe e a esse pensamento afastou-se dela ficando de pé no quarto.

- Desculpe Gina! – Ele mantinha a respiração acelerada.

Gina não respondeu, ainda respirava pesadamente. Apenas sentou-se na cama, o rosto corado, encarava os pés, ainda atordoada com as sensações que tivera agora a pouco.

- Preciso ir agora, não sei o que me deu, não consegui me controlar, boa noite! – Harry estava sem jeito. Envergonhado, ele dirigiu-se até a porta.

Gina viu quando ele se encaminhou até a porta e sentiu algo dentro de si dizer pra ela que ele tinha que ficar. Não pensou mais.

- Espere!

Gina levantou-se e foi em direção à porta, Harry a olhava. Ela trancou a porta e virou-se pra ele. Sem que ele esperasse, ela juntou os lábios ao dele, o beijo era necessitado, como se daquilo dependesse sua vida, era tão intenso que parecia que ela nunca o havia beijado antes. Harry sentiu o mesmo e correspondeu na mesma intensidade. Gina pôs as mãos na nuca dele, segurando seu cabelo, ele apertou-a mais. Perderam a razão, não pensaram em mais nada a não ser estarem juntos. Lentamente foram caminhando até a cama e caíram sobre ela. Harry estava em cima de Gina e a beijava com desejo. Ela correspondia. Sentiu as mãos dele em seu ombro, erguendo-a para que ele pudesse beijá-lo. Ela afastou as pernas e ele se encaixou entre elas. Ela enfiou as mãos por debaixo da camisa dele e acariciou as costas dele. Harry sentiu o corpo arrepiar ao toque dela. Desceu os lábios e chegou ao pescoço dela, beijou com mais intensidade. Gina puxou a blusa de Harry e ele ergueu-se para tirá-la. Olhou pra Gina e viu que ela o olhava.

- Eu te amo Gin!

- Eu também amo você Harry!

O toque das mãos dela nas costas dele fez com que ele tivesse vontade de tocá-la também. Desceu as mãos ate o cordão do robe dela. Gina suspirou. Ouviram barulhos e gritos. Levantaram-se bruscamente tentando recompor-se. Harry vestiu a camisa e Gina correu até a mala pegando umas roupas e indo até o banheiro. Logo estava de volta, vestida. Gina pegou sua varinha e eles abriram a porta. No corredor, varias pessoas que ela não conhecia corriam de um lado para outro fazendo coisas confusas, carregando objetos, malas. Rony veio até Harry e saiu puxando-o pelo final do corredor, sem que desse tempo deles falarem nada, foi quando Gina viu a Sra. Malfoy conversando com Marius, Snape e Adolph. Correu em direção a eles, por onde Rony foi com Harry. Sentiu que alguém lhe puxava pelo braço impedindo-a de seguir adiante.

- Vamos Weasley, está na hora. – ela ouviu alguém dizer.

Snape arrastou-a escada abaixo e ela viu que a Sra. Malfoy os seguia. Gina perguntou o que estava acontecendo, mas ninguém parecia dar-lhe atenção. Ao chegarem à sala ela viu Snape pegar em uma caixa de metal e sentiu que alguém pegava em sua mão. Antes que pudesse ver quem era, sentiu a fisgada no umbigo e quando viu caiu de joelhos num chão de mármore. Levantou e sentiu que Snape tinha voltado a puxá-la caminhando em direção oposta a da Sra. Malfoy. Olhou bem para os lados e viu que o lugar que ela estava tinha muitas pessoas, feridas, sangrando e gemendo de dor. Passou por uma grande porta de madeira branca e mais pessoas feridas entravam. Outras pessoas ajudavam as feridas, vestiam roupas azuis celeste. Assustou-se, onde estaria? Onde estariam aqueles que ela conhecia? Pensou em sua família, seus amigos, Harry. Snape levou-a por um corredor longo, cheio de doentes que pediam ajuda, ao final entraram por uma longa porta de ferro branco, desceram uma escada e chegaram a mais uma porta de ferro azul celeste. Viu Snape por a mão onde havia uma forma de mão e a porta se abrir. Entraram por mais um corredor, Gina sentiu frio, ate que pararam em uma porta onde ela leu o seu nome: Virginia Weasley.

- Este é seu quarto Weasley, estamos em um centro de atendimento aos feridos da guerra e isso é tudo o que precisa saber. No final desse corredor tem uma biblioteca e você pode ir lá pra aprender mais sobre como tratar os ferimentos, sei que você precisará. Além disso, você poderá observar os atendimentos dos que já estão aqui há algum tempo. Precisamos tratar de todas essas pessoas o mais rápido possível, são vítimas da guerra. Espero que não seja tão preguiçosa quanto em Hogwarts e qualquer coisa pode me perguntar.

- Cadê minha família?

- Weasley, sua família não está aqui. Tivemos uma emergência e fomos divididos em grupos de acordo com nossas habilidades, fomos distribuídos por todo o mundo em missões confidenciais. Não sei onde seu amado Potter e o resto de sua família está, tampouco sei quando vai voltar a vê-los, só sei que eu, você e Cissy estamos aqui para socorrer estas pessoas, e isto é tudo.

- Não pode ser! O que houve de emergente? Quero ver minha família, quero lutar na guerra – Gina disse com raiva, não poderia ter sido assim, ela nem sequer despedira-se de seus familiares e amigos, como poderiam fazer isso? Tinha algo errado.

- Não seja infantil Weasley, estávamos para ser atacados por comensais, a ordem fora descoberta, precisamos agir rápido. Agora cale a boca e conforme-se, não seja tola e não tente nenhuma gracinha. Você não irá lutar em guerra alguma, ficará aqui para cuidar das pessoas, temos muito trabalho a fazer.

Snape virou-se, abriu a porta e saiu andando pelo longo corredor sem dar chance a Gina de contestar alguma coisa. A ruiva suspirou inconformada. Olhou para o local onde se encontrava. O cômodo era pequeno e de móveis tinha apenas uma cama e uma mesa com cadeira, que ela concluiu que serviria para estudar. Havia, também, um pequeno banheiro. Viu suas malas feitas no canto do quarto, admirou-se de como tudo havia sido tão rápido e bem executado. Abriu a mala e viu uma carta. Enquanto lia, as lágrimas corriam por seu rosto, era de seus pais e dizia o mesmo que Snape havia dito a ela agora pouco. Era a letra de seus pais, não tinha como contestar. Era verdade, ficaria longe daqueles que amava não sabia por quanto tempo. Sentia uma tristeza enorme, mas não poderia ser fraca, tinha seu papel a fazer, precisava cuidar das pessoas, faria o que Snape havia dito, embora sentisse contrariedade em concordar com ele. Imaginava o que teria que agüentar, mas seria forte. Vestiu a roupa azul celeste que ela concluiu ser das pessoas que tratavam dos doentes e subiu em direção ao atendimento por onde viera. Pensou em Harry e em tudo o que havia acontecido e poderia ter acontecido! Depois de tudo, eles tinham que se separar sem nem se despedir. Ainda bem que tinha tido ótimos momentos antes de ir parar ali, assim poderia pensar nisso e esquecer a tristeza que sentia agora. As lembranças de sua família, seus amigos e seu amor animaram-na um pouco mais.


	2. Chapter 2

Meu amor se foi

Sempre achei que suas promessas fossem eternas;

Eu não imaginaria que eu ouviria você dizer adeus;

E eu sempre ouvi que você viveria outra vida,

E eu duvidei todas às vezes.

Gina estava sentada na pequena mesa em seu quarto pensando e escrevendo em um pequeno caderno. Faziam 4 meses que ela estava ali naquele hospital, ajudando pessoas feridas da guerra. A principio sentira-se muito triste por estar longe daqueles que ela amava, mas depois que se envolveu com o seu trabalho sentiu-se muito bem, ajudar era maravilhoso. Aprendera muita coisa ali, Snape era muito exigente, mas sempre a ajudara, ela notara que ele estava sempre com a Sra. Malfoy e havia se tornado até mais sociável agora. Ela não conteve um risinho, podia ver o amor nos olhos deles. Lembrou-se de Harry, como estaria seu amor? Há tempos sentia um aperto no coração ao pensar nele, mas nada de ruim teria acontecido ou ela saberia, as notícias se espalham rápido. Procurou afastar os pensamentos tristes. Ela não podia ficar triste e nem se sentir mais tão só, afinal ali estavam pessoas que haviam perdido toda a família, essas sim estavam sozinhas. Pensou em sua família, como estariam todos? Novamente a melancolia a invadia. Foi arrancada de seus pensamentos vendo a porta abrir-se. Gina assustou-se. Era Snape.

- Vamos Weasley, uma emergência, alguns membros da ordem estão chegando feridos, receberemos mais ajuda de outros núcleos de cura, arrume-se e suba urgentemente.

Dizendo isso Snape saiu. Gina ficou nervosa, guardou o caderno na mala e saiu atrás de Snape. Chegando a recepção pôde ver varias macas sendo trazidas e reconheceu Malfoy em uma delas, ele parecia muito ferido. Olhou-o com pena.

- Gina! – ela virou-se para onde ouvira alguém lhe chamar e reconheceu Luna Lovegood, sua amiga desde o 4° ano, uma jovem de longos cabelos loiros e ondulados, olhos muito azuis.

- Luna, o que faz aqui? – Gina estava surpresa e feliz, enfim encontrava alguém que ela conhecia, uma amiga!

- Sou uma espécie de enfermeira, pelo visto você também é. Vim pra reforçar o atendimento, soube que vários membros da ordem estão vindo pra cá muito feridos.

- Sim é verdade, Snape me chamou apressado. Estou feliz por você estar aqui! – Gina abraçou a amiga!

- Eu também Gina, como você está? Espero que não esteja mais sofrendo! Afinal faz algum tempo e ele não merece!

- Sofrendo? – Gina olhou-a confusa.

- Não precisa ser forte comigo, posso compreender, sei como e gostar de alguém e não ser correspondido.

Gina puxou a amiga para o canto da recepção onde havia pouca gente.

- Não estou entendendo Luna. – Gina achava que a amiga estava tendo um daqueles momentos em que ficava aluada.

- Mas... - De repente Luna olhou-a com receio.

- Mas o que? – Gina insistiu.

- Esqueça! Vamos atender os feridos! – Luna foi caminhando, mas Gina segurou-a.

- Nada disso, conte-me porque eu deveria estar sofrendo. Aconteceu alguma que eu não saiba? – Gina viu a amiga abrir a boca e fechá-la novamente.

- Aqui não é o melhor local, nem a hora, vamos socorrer as pessoas, depois conversamos.

- Não Luna. Fale!

Luna segurou Gina pelo braço e voltou ao canto onde havia pouca gente para que pudesse falar com mais discrição.

- Você tem recebido notícias de Harry?

- Não Luna, desde que saímos da ordem, a uns 4 meses que não falo com ele, você sabe, não podemos.

- Você ainda gosta de Harry? – Luna perguntou apreensiva.

- Sim – Gina sentiu um aperto no coração – Eu o amo. O que houve?

- O que tenho pra falar não e fácil. Saiba que sou sua amiga, conte comigo sempre.

- Tá Luna, disso eu sei. Agora fale, estou ficando com medo, você está me assustando – Gina tentava manter a calma.

- Pensei que já soubesse que – ela hesitava - ele está com a Cho.

Gina empalideceu, o sangue sumiu-lhe do corpo, não conseguia respirar.

- Gina! Por Merlim, você não deve ficar assim. O que está sentindo. Você está pálida. – Luna estava preocupada.

Gina estava alheia. Só pensava em Harry, em como foram felizes juntos, em como tudo estava entre eles, tudo que não havia mais. O desespero tomava conta dela. Custava a conter as lágrimas que queriam cair. Não podia chorar. Tentou acalmar-se, precisava saber de tudo. Respirou fundo e virou-se para Luna.

- Conte-me como aconteceu! – Gina estava com o olhar perdido.

- Melhor outra hora!

- Por favor! – suplicou Gina.

- Eu estava no mesmo centro de atendimento que ela, na China. Há um mês e meio ele apareceu lá um pouco ferido, você sabe, Voldemort procurava algo que poderia ajudá-lo na milenar sabedoria oriental, por isso eles duelaram e Harry conseguiu fugir, mas saiu um pouco ferido. Cho cuidou dele, ela não me deixava se aproximar. Desde então ele tem ido visitá-la sempre e...Ele já a beijou várias vezes, eu mesma vi.

- Não...acredito – Gina amuou-se, não estava acreditando.

- Pensei que você soubesse, todos já sabem, até O Profeta Diário informou.

- Não sabia, não sabia Luna, aqui não recebemos O Profeta, não sei nem onde estamos, mas Harry ele... – Gina estava magoada, Harry havia voltado pra Cho, depois de tudo o que haviam vivido juntos, depois dele ter-lhe dito que e amava e que queria que se casassem, não poderia ter sido só uma ilusão.

- Gina amiga, não fique assim, vai encontrar seu amor verdadeiro, Harry não merece! – Luna tentou abraçá-la.

- Preciso ir respirar um pouco.

Gina saiu quase que correndo. Queria fugir, se esconder, chorar a dor que sentia pela sua desilusão.

- Weasley! - Sentiu que alguém a segurava pelo jaleco, era Snape – venha comigo!

Ele pareceu não ver as lágrimas em seus olhos e saiu arrastando-a pelos corredores, levou-a para a ala de acidentes graves, entrou em um dos quartos onde Malfoy estava deitado em uma cama, parecia morto.

- Quero que cuide de Draco, Cissy não está em condições, está emocionada demais, eu preciso manter tudo sob controle, dedique-se exclusivamente a ele.

- Quem mais da ordem está aqui?

- Que você conheça só o Draco!

Snape saiu sem deixar Gina falar novamente. Ela olhou para Draco, não gostava dele em Hogwarts, sempre implicava com ela, sua família, Mione, Harry. Ao lembrar dele sua vista embaçou, mais lágrimas teimavam em molhar sua face. Enxugou-as e tentou conter-se. Trêmula ela pegou a ficha que o medi-bruxo havia feito rapidamente. Olhou para Malfoy e viu como ele era pálido. Tocou seu pescoço para sentir o pulso, estremeceu e retirou a mão, como ele estava gelado! Novamente pensou que ele estava morto. Viu as anotações do médico sobre seu estado e se empenhou incessantemente o resto do dia em cuidados com ele, limpando e tratando os ferimentos causados por feitiços, preparando poções e administrando-as. Precisava cuidar de Draco, ocupava sua mente! Assim ela esqueceu de Harry e sua decepção por algum tempo.

Passaram-se mais duas semanas e Gina estava, como sempre, no quarto do Malfoy. Ele ainda não havia acordado. Seu corpo já estava bom, mas ele ainda estava inconsciente. Gina aproximou-se dele para sentir seu pulso no pescoço. Uma mão segurara-lhe e ela soltou um gritinho de susto. Olhou para Draco e viu que ele a segurava. Ela estava surpresa, ele havia acordado, precisava chamar o médico.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo pobretona? Como ousa tocar em mim?

Gina estava estática. Como ele podia falar com ela daquele jeito. Ela passou dias cuidando dele e quando ele acordou foi para tratá-la com grosserias. Lembrou-se das ironias dele em Hogwarts. Sentiu raiva e a face esquentar.

- O gato comeu sua língua Weasley fêmea? Ou não consegue falar desde que o cicatriz te abandonou? – ele sorriu com sarcasmo, soltando-a.

Gina não respondeu. Nessa hora Narcisa entrou no quarto e ao ver que o filho estava desperto ela correu até ele abraçando-o e enchendo de beijos. Gina aproveitou para sair dali, não iria agüentar o Malfoy com sua idiotice, detestava-o. Já havia feito a sua parte cuidando dele. Saiu em direção a sala do médico para avisá-lo que Draco havia acordado e depois fora descansar.

Estava em seu quarto quando a porta se abriu e Narcisa entrou séria. Vendo-a Gina ficou desconfortável, provavelmente ela vinha falar do Malfoy.

- Virginia! Vim pedir desculpas pelo que Draco fez e disse a você. Eu sei que ele tem muitos defeitos adquiridos com a educação que o Lucius deu a ele, sobre sangue e dinheiro, mas ele está melhorando e muitos desses conceitos estão se dissipando. Peço que o compreenda e o desculpe. Logo ele perceberá o que é realmente importante nesta vida e vai deixar de ser esse garoto mimado em que ele se transformou.

- Senhora Malfoy, não precisa pedir desculpa, não foi nada. – Gina disse enternecida. Narcisa era uma mulher muito doce e carinhosa.

- Obrigada Virginia, e se não for pedir muito, gostaria que você continuasse a cuidar do meu filho.

- Está bem, mas espero que o Malfoy não seja tão grosseiro da próxima vez. – Gina disse, não tinha como não aceitar, faria aquilo por Narcisa.

Passaram-se mais duas semanas e Gina ainda cuidava de Draco. Ele insultara-a algumas vezes, mas depois foi parando. Narcisa ia visitá-lo às vezes e Gina acabou conhecendo-a mais, era uma mulher incrível, muito boa, não tinha nada de Malfoy má. Gina não entendia como ela pôde casar com o Lucius Malfoy. Nessas visitas, Narcisa iniciava conversas onde Gina e Draco acabavam por se falarem também, e Gina achou bom, era até possível ter uma conversa civilizada com ele de vez em quando. Não trocavam mais farpas e assim era melhor.

Apesar de tudo, Gina ainda chorava toda noite por Harry e às vezes tinha sonhos com ele desprezando-a para ficar com Cho. Naquela manhã ela acordara mal, tinha sonhado com Voldemort, ele dizia que estava indo buscá-la. Sentiu um calafrio e uma sensação ruim a acompanhou desde que acordara. Olhou no calendário, 11 de agosto, dia de seu aniversário. Suspirou infeliz, estava longe das pessoas que amava. Levantou-se e tomou um bom banho. Sentiu-se melhor. Caminhou até o pequeno refeitório do local onde estava, serviu-se de algumas frutas e sentou-se em uma mesa reservada, nem sequer olhou para os lados, estava pensando em sua vida até ali, estava completando 17 anos.

- Parabéns Gina!!! – Luna havia sentado na sua frente e posto um pequeno embrulho sobre mesa.

- Obrigada Luna - Gina emocionou-se, alguém lembrou.

- Não fique triste, onde quer que eles estejam estão pensando em você.

- Eu sei, estou bem, não se preocupe.

- Você parece preocupada!

- Impressão sua.

- Está bem. – Luna calou-se e ficou observando a amiga. Viu que Gina estava aérea.

- Não fique me olhando Luna, já disse que estou bem – Gina fez uma careta pra amiga e esta riu.

- Só você pra me fazer rir depois do que aconteceu. – Luna disse com um ar pesaroso.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Soube que o Malfoy vai ficar aqui conosco, e o pior, como supervisor. Ele está encarregado de supervisionar todos os Centros de atendimento – Luna disse fazendo cara de lamento, ao que Gina riu.

- Não faça drama, também não gosto do Malfoy, ele é profundamente esnobe, irritante, orgulhoso...

- Não sabia que seu assunto favorito logo pela manhã era eu Weasley. Sei que sou maravilhoso, mas fique sabendo que sou alguém inalcançável pra você.

- Aff Malfoy, poupe-nos dos seus comentários idiotas logo cedo. – disse Luna.

- Deixe-nos em paz Malfoy. – disse Gina.

Malfoy simplesmente olhou-as e sentou-se na mesa em que elas estavam, o que surpreendeu bastante Luna. Gina olhou para ele encarando-o e não pode deixar de notar que ele tinha belos olhos azuis acinzentados, cabelos extremamente loiros e lisos que lhe caiam sobre os olhos, a pele alva, os lábios rosados, médios e bem desenhados, um cheiro maravilhoso. Admirou-se. Malfoy era lindo!

- Sentarei aqui mesmo se não se importam e eu sei que não se importam. Sou o novo supervisor de vocês e dos demais auxiliares. Como sabem, sou ótimo em poções, possuo todo conhecimento para melhor atender aos pacientes.

- Imagino que você saiba mesmo Malfoy, não só as melhores poções, como os melhores feitiços. – Luna disse com ironia.

- Não sabia que você me admirava tanto assim Lovegood. – ele era sarcástico.

- Não é admiração, é desprezo. Desprezo você e seu sangue de comensal da morte.

Gina engasgou com o suco que tomava. A discussão entre Luna e Malfoy estava ficando séria, mas ela não queria conflitos. Pro seu desespero ela não conseguiu mais respirar direito. Olhou para eles assustada e viu que eles também estavam. Foi aí que sua visão escureceu e ela desmaiou.

Gina acordou ouvindo vozes distantes e sentindo um peso sobre ela. Conforme foi retomando a consciência viu que estava no seu quarto. Luna e Malfoy olhavam pra ela com curiosidade, Malfoy perto demais para o seu gosto. Tentou levantar-se e foi ai que tomou consciência de que o peso sobre ela era do maldito Malfoy.

- Saia de cima de mim Malfoy – Gina disse enérgica.

- Obrigado é um termo que se usa em agradecimento a alguém que salvou sua vida Weasley, mas eu devo compreender que você não teve uma educação adequada, afinal, com tantos filhos que seus pais, ou seriam coelhos? tiveram. – ele dizia enquanto ia levantando-se e ficando de pé ao lado da cama de Gina.

- Não me venha falar em educação Malfoy, quando você acordou nesse lugar você não foi educado comigo, ou será que você não recebeu educação apesar de toda a riqueza que você possui, ah talvez seus pais estivessem tão ocupados com o Lorde das Trevas que não tiveram tempo para educá-lo – ela disse alfinetando-o.

- Não fale assim comigo Weasley, você não sabe do que está falando. – ele disse pausadamente e de forma ameaçadora.

- Não tenho medo de filhotes de comensal da morte – Gina estava com raiva de Malfoy, não conseguia controlar.

- Não vou discutir com você, não vale a pena perder tempo, da próxima vez deixarei você morrer e farei um bem pra comunidade bruxa. – ele virou caminhando em direção a porta.

- Peraí – Gina disse pensativa – como foi que você salvou a minha vida?

- Pergunte a sua amiga Dilua, ela viu como foi, mas não queira fingir engasgos pra que eu encoste em você de novo Weasley, foi só dessa vez, nunca mais tocarei em você.

- Como se eu quisesse! – Gina disse bufando e revirando os olhos. Draco saiu e ela olhou para Luna.

- O que esse idiota fez?

- Salvou sua vida.

- Como? Eu só desmaiei, não me diga que me carregar até aqui foi salvar minha vida. – Gina falava irônica.

- Não Gina, você engasgou com o suco, sufocou e por isso desmaiou. O Malfoy fez respiração boca-boca em você e lançou-lhe uns feitiços que não conheço.

- O quê? - Gina perguntou num misto de surpresa e susto – não acredito, eca! – ela disse limpando a boca.

- Foi isso mesmo.

- Ai Luna, como você deixou? Aquele idiota encostou em mim, pior, na minha boca, ele praticamente me beijou e você não fez nada pra impedir, bela amiga você é. – Gina estava emburrada e ainda esfregava os lábios.

- Ele salvou sua vida, eu não o impediria de fazer isso.

- Isso é nojento!

- Não, isso é estranho! O Malfoy que eu conheço não faria isso, ainda mais em você. Será que ele realmente é diferente agora?

- Não sei, não quero saber e tenho raiva de quem sabe, vou tomar banho e lavar bem minha boca, depois eu te encontro lá em cima.

- Como ele te tratava quando você cuidava dele?

- Como deveria ser Luna, como se eu fosse uma elfa. Só não me insultava mais porque Narcisa estava sempre lá.

- Hum, pensei que ela não tivesse cuidado dele porque não ficaria aqui.

- E não fica, mas vem visitá-lo sempre, geralmente na hora que estou lá, que é quando ele está acordado – Gina agora gritava de dentro do pequeno banheiro.

- Hum, mesmo assim, onde será que ela trabalha?

- Não seja fofoqueira Luna, deve ser em um lugar próximo, ou ela não ficaria indo e vindo o tempo todo, é perigoso. Uma vez eu a ouvi falando sobre orfanato, acho que ela deve trabalhar em um.

- Claro, as crianças quando ficam boas vão pra esse orfanato então. Bem que eu a vejo na ala infantil.

- É, deve ser, bonito trabalho o dela. Agora vá, vou terminar de tomar banho e depois encontro você lá em cima.

Luna saiu e Gina terminou de tomar banho. Quando saiu do banheiro, viu que tinham duas cartas em sua cama. Olhou-as, uma era de seus pais e a outra de Harry. Seu coração saltou na garganta. Olhou bem as cartas de decidiu abrir primeiro a de seus pais.

"Querida princesa,

Vimos lhe desejar um feliz aniversário e desejar que você seja muito feliz em todos os anos que virão!

Você é uma filha maravilhosa e uma grande mulher. É admirável, honesta, justa, corajosa, amorosa, amiga, solidária, inteligente e uma bruxa muito poderosa, estamos muito orgulhosos por termos uma filha como você.

Embora não possamos estar ao seu lado agora, sinta-se abraçada por nós e seus irmãos, saiba que estamos todos bem e te queremos muito.

Esperamos, sinceramente, que não esteja chateada por não termos nos despedido pessoalmente e por não termos feito mais contato. Fomos informados por fonte segura que a ordem seria invadida e por isso precisamos sair às pressas como já explicamos anteriormente. Preferimos deixar você junto das outras jovens bruxas, em centros de atendimento secretos para as vitimas da guerra porque sabemos que você sabe cuidar bem das pessoas.

Em breve estaremos todos juntos, e seremos felizes novamente porque nenhum mal mais existirá. Tenha confiança e fé que tudo vai se ajeitar.

Pedimos desculpas por qualquer coisa que tenhamos feito e que possa tê-la magoado, mas acredite, foi para seu bem. Tenha paciência princesa. Amamos-te. Parabéns!

Arthur e Molly"

Gina tinha lágrimas nos olhos ao terminar de ler. A emoção foi grande. Fazia meses que ela não tinha notícias dos pais e nem dos irmãos, estava muito triste, sentia-se só e esquecida. Estava mais feliz agora porque tinham lembrado dela e ela tinha certeza que todos estavam bem. Era ruim ficar longe deles, sem notícias. Chorou mais uns instantes abraçada à carta.

Quando por fim sentiu-se mais tranqüila viu a outra carta, a de Harry. Pensou se iria ler, não tinha certeza se gostaria do que estava escrito ali. Preferiu encarar tudo de um vez. Deixou de lado a carta dos pais e pegou a de Harry. Abriu-a com avidez e pôs-se a ler, seu corpo tremia.

"Gin,

Feliz aniversário!

Desejo que neste dia tão especial você esteja muito feliz e essa felicidade se prolongue para sempre em sua vida. Você é uma garota incrível e merece tudo de bom.

Acredite quando eu digo que te amo, amo mesmo, de verdade, mas só agora eu descobri que é um amor de irmão, como se você fosse minha irmã mais nova, assim como Rony e Mione são irmãos pra mim, você faz parte de minha família.

Espero que compreenda o que estou sentindo e meu relacionamento com a Cho. Eu descobri que gosto dela de verdade, que não é como no colégio, percebi que nosso amor é forte e verdadeiro, que ela é uma mulher incrível e eu a admiro muito. Estou feliz e apaixonado, espero que compreenda e não guarde mágoas de mim. Sei que você irá encontrar um rapaz que a ame e faça feliz como me sinto agora.

Guarde nossas boas lembranças em seu coração e não se esqueça que continuo sendo seu amigo.

Meus parabéns e toda a felicidade pra você minha irmã.

Harry"

Quando Gina terminou de ler a carta estava arrasada. Tremia dos pés a cabeça. Sentia dificuldade em respirar, a cabeça doer, não enxergava com os olhos embaçados. A dor era grande, nunca pensara que Harry pudesse agir assim com ela, sempre pensou que ele tivesse bons princípios e jamais fosse agir como um canalha. Sentia raiva dele. Como ela fora tola, boba, acreditou que ele realmente a amasse, mas no fundo ela sabia que ele gostava da Cho, sempre gostou, sempre foi assim. Porque ela se enganou, porque ela se iludiu tanto com ele? Nunca havia sido assim com nenhum outro namorado. Idiota! Harry apenas passou um tempo com ela, tentou esquecer a Cho porque ela gostava do falecido Cedrico. Usou-a, foi o que ele fez. A tristeza era imensa, doía-lhe na alma. Ela sentia vontade de sumir dali, desaparecer, ir embora pra sempre, quem sabe pro mundo trouxa. Começaria outra vida, uma nova vida, onde seria feliz. Mas não tinha como, ela sabia que não havia como fugir, não com a guerra, nunca saíra do Centro de atendimento antes, não sabia nem onde estava, não tinha como escapar, teria de agüentar calada sua dor. Deitou-se na cama e chorou, chorou até sentir que não havia mais lágrimas. Este era o pior aniversário que já tivera.

Depois de dormir e acordar, Gina dobrou as cartas e jogou-as na gaveta de sua mesa. Arrumou-se e saiu.

Quando chegou à lanchonete viu que Luna conversava com Malfoy. Gina pensou que as lágrimas ainda estivessem impedindo-a de enxergar direito. Aproximou-se da amiga. Viu que era realmente o Malfoy e achou que a amiga estava doida. Parou ao lado deles na mesa.

- Gina! Sente-se, Malfoy estava me contando algumas coisas engraçadas sobre os sonserinos de Hogwarts.

- Você está bem Luna? Conversando com o Malfoy? Vocês estavam se ofendendo de graça ainda hoje mais cedo!

- Passado Weasley, passado. Desde que eu salvei sua vida a opinião da Lovegood mudou. Sente-se!

- Senta Gina, Malfoy não é como pensávamos, ele é legal, não só porque salvou a sua vida, você precisa conversar com ele pra ver.

Gina sentou-se a contragosto. Luna devia estar realmente louca achando o Malfoy legal. Tá certo que ela conversou algumas coisas com ele, mas era por causa da mãe dele. Observou a conversa deles, ele estava falando algumas besteiras sobre a sonserina e foi então que Gina se perdeu olhando o rosto do Malfoy outra vez. A pele bem limpa, o cabelo bem cuidado, os olhos encantadores naquele tom de cinza não pareciam tão frios como ela lembrava em Hogwarts, o nariz afilado, o perfume agradável que ele exalava, o sorriso de canto que ele dava vez ou outra. Sentiu-se atraída por ele. Luna tirou-a de seus devaneios.

- Gina, preciso ir. Vou ficar de plantão hoje à noite. Você tem sorte de ser seu aniversário. Vai poder descansar. Vemos-nos amanha. Tchau Malfoy.

- Não me chame de Malfoy Luna, é Draco para os amigos. Tchau Luna.

- Tchau então Draco. Tchau Gina.

Luna se foi e Gina ficou parada sem dizer nada. Olhava todos ao redor, menos o Malfoy. Não queria encará-lo, a pouco quase não tirou os olhos dele e chegou a achá-lo bonito. Estava louca feito Luna, aquele lugar estava acabando com ela. Decidiu levantar-se, mas o Malfoy puxou conversa.

- Quantos anos você faz hoje Virginia?

- 17 Malfoy.

- Ora Virginia, somos amigos agora, não me chame de Malfoy, chame Draco.

- Ok Draco – ela disse dando ênfase no nome dele.

- Muito bem, estamos progredindo. – ele sorriu sarcástico.

O silêncio que se instalou depois se tornou insuportável. Gina pensou em levantar e ir embora. Mas Draco retomou a conversa.

- Você ainda está sofrendo pelo cicatriz?

- O quê? – ela perguntou de um salto. Não esperava uma pergunta daquelas.

- Sofrendo porque o Potter perfeito te trocou pela Chang chorona. Ora Weasley, não pensei que você fosse tão idiota. Desde que você entrou em Hogwarts que todos sabem que você gosta do Potter, mas ele nunca deu bola pra você. Desde o 4° ano sabemos que ele é interessado na Chang, na verdade, desde o terceiro ano que os comentários rolaram pela escola, e você continuou a gostar dele. Ano passado, ele cansou de esperar que a Chang esquecesse o Diggory, por isso te deu uma chance, mas era questão de tempo até essa sua ilusão acabar. Pensei que fosse mais esperta.

Gina enrubesceu de raiva. Ele falou do Harry, como poderia! Falava como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo e ele estivesse se divertindo com isso, com a desgraça dela. E mais, fazia ela parecer uma completa idiota.

- Eu não estou sofrendo coisa nenhuma Malfoy! - ela disse defensiva

- Como não? Da pra ver nos seus olhos avermelhados que você esteve chorando.

- Você está ficando louco! – Gina levantou-se, mas Draco segurara seu pulso.

- Porque você não admite? – disse ele encarando-a

- Porque você se interessa? Quer que eu confirme pra ficar zombando de mim?

- Não Weasley, quero que você admita pra si mesma e então perceba que esta perdendo tempo e acabe logo com isso.

- Eu e Harry não estamos juntos, gostei dele, muito, mas acabou, ele esta com a Cho agora. – disse Gina puxando o braço e encarando.

- E você sente que está pronta que esquecer ele de vez e seguir adiante?

- Estou – ela disse com firmeza.

- Isso é bom Gina, você merece ser feliz. – ele sorriu docemente, o que a atordoou.

- O que deu em você Malfoy? Porque está me tratando assim agora?

- Desculpe por tê-la tratado mal antes, são coisas que estou vencendo em mim mesmo ainda, mas fique sabendo que nesse tempo que você cuidou de mim eu observei você e me sinto envergonhado por tudo que fiz antes a você.

- Você está brincando! – Gina não acreditava nele.

- Não estou Gina, você é uma das melhores pessoas que já conheci até hoje. Obrigada por tudo que fez por mim desde que cheguei aqui.

- Você não pode estar sendo sincero!

- Estou sendo! – ele disse olhando-a profundamente.

- É difícil acreditar!

- Acredite! Posso fazer qualquer coisa pra que você acredite, é só pedir!

- Não precisa provar nada!

- Acredita em mim então?

- Não sei Malfoy, é estranho, não conheço você um pouco sequer.

- Então, janta comigo esta noite e me conheça melhor – ele a encarou, seu olhar era penetrante.

- Jantar? Ficou louco? – ela perguntou assustada, não esperava aquilo.

- Não Virginia, estou muito bem obrigada. É que hoje é seu aniversário e acredito que você prefira um lugar melhor pra passar algumas horas que aqui onde há tanta tristeza. Deixe-me tornar essa data um pouco mais feliz.

Gina ficou pensativa. Enquanto encarava os olhos do Malfoy, pensava no que ele queria com aquilo. Não tinha medo dele, ele não poderia fazer nada contra ela, ela sabia se defender. Mas não entendia o comportamento dele, sempre a tratava com insultos e desprezo e agora lhe fazia esse convite, e lhe falava tantas coisas. Era muito estranho. Mas ela não tinha nada a perder, e a curiosidade até lhe desviava os pensamentos de Harry. Seria bom sair com Malfoy, só a emoção que sentiria, mesmo que fosse pra brigar com ele, já valeria a pena.

- Esta bem Malfoy. – ela disse por fim.

- Ótimo Virginia, te encontro as 8:00 horas no corredor do seu quarto, e me chame de Draco sim?

- Tudo bem, Draco – ela disse dando ênfase no nome dele outra vez.

- Até mais então! - Ele despediu-se e levantou da mesa.

Gina ficou observando-o sair da lanchonete. Tudo aquilo era estranho para ela. Jantar com ele, essa ela queria ver. Levantou e caminhou até seu quarto. Abriu as malas e pensou em alguma roupa que pudesse usar, foi então que pensou em onde iria jantar com ele. Deveria ser na lanchonete claro, não precisava ir arrumada. E se não fosse na lanchonete? Tinha que ser lá, não poderiam sair dali. Mas o Malfoy era muito elegante, com certeza iria bem arrumado, decidiu ir com um vestido azul claro que muito combinava com seus olhos e com a pele clara que ela possuía. Tomou um bom banho e depois se arrumou com empenho. Quando se olhou no espelho do banheiro viu que estava linda com o vestido simples, mas elegante, a pouca maquiagem ajudava a realçar o rosto bonito que ela tinha. Passou um pouco de perfume e sentou-se na cama esperando o relógio marcar 8:00 horas.


	3. Chapter 3

Obrigado a você

Dois corações, dois corações que batem como um

Nossas vidas apenas começaram

Para sempre eu irei mantê-lo apertado em meus braços

Não posso resistir ao seu charme

Quando o relógio marcou 8:00 horas, Gina já estava pronta. Abriu a porta do quarto e encontrou Draco encostado à parede do corredor, em frente a sua porta. Não pode deixar de notar que ele estava lindo usando uma calça e sapatos sociais pretos, uma blusa de gola alta também preta que lhe assentavam bem ao corpo, que ela percebeu ser bem feito, os cabelos estavam soltos e teimavam em cair sobre os olhos dele, era fascinante! Gina não conseguia esconder a admiração e um sorriso de canto de boca brotou em sua face. Gina também estava deslumbrante. O vestido que ela usava era bonito, lhe dava um ar bastante feminino, era de alças e acima dos joelhos, mostrava o quanto ela era esbelta e bem feita de corpo, os seios fartos, a cintura fina, as pernas bem torneadas, o rosto delicado, aquela jovem a frente dele era uma linda mulher.

- Boa noite Virginia, vamos ao nosso jantar! – Draco disse estendendo o braço para ela.

- Boa noite Draco! – e sem dizer mais nada ela agarrou-se a ele.

Quando os braços se tocaram Gina sentiu arrepiar-se. A simples sensação de estar tão perto dele não a deixavam relaxar. Draco por sua vez sentia uma vontade imensa de tê-la mais perto. Andaram até o fim do corredor, quando ele parou e virou-se para ela segurando-lhe pela cintura. Gina sentiu as mãos dele e enrijeceu, sentiu uma fisgada no umbigo, um incomodo, e então não estavam mais no Centro de Atendimento. Quando seus pés tocaram o chão, ela olhou ao redor e viu que estava em um lugar luxuoso, tudo era muito fino e requintado, os móveis, a decoração. Do lugar onde estava podia ver várias portas que com certeza levavam a outros lugares e bem atrás deles havia uma grande escada.

- Bem vinda á Mansão Malfoy Virginia! – disse Draco galante e soltando-a.

- Mansão Malfoy? – o olhar dela era assustado.

- Não se preocupe, não estamos em Londres, estamos na França, em uma das Mansões que minha família possui. Estamos seguros aqui.

- Ah, não pensei que pudéssemos sair dos limites do centro!

- Eu posso, estou encarregado de cuidar do Centro pelo Ministério e pela ordem, alguém tinha que tomar conta desses lugares já que ainda há vários aurores indo para eles para serem tratados.

- Por isso você ficou depois do acidente!

- Sim, ficarei até quando for necessário.

- Este lugar é muito bonito!

- Estamos no Hall da mansão. Depois do jantar eu levarei você pra conhecer o restante da mansão. Agora, acompanhe-me. – Draco estendeu novamente o braço para ela.

Gina estava surpresa com Draco. Não pensou que ele pudesse ser tão cavalheiro. Estavam na casa dele, jantando, comemorando o aniversário dela. Aquilo era demais, parecia tudo muito surreal. Agora sabia por que ele não tinha ido embora e onde estavam. Olhou de soslaio para Draco enquanto caminhavam e não pôde deixar de admirá-lo pelo que estava fazendo no Centro. Ele era uma nova pessoa, uma boa pessoa.

- Sente-se! – ele disse afastando a cadeira para ela sentar-se.

- Obrigada! – disse ela sentando.

Ela viu Draco caminhando lentamente até o outro lado da mesa. Quando ele sentou, imediatamente vários tipos de comida apareceram sobre a mesa. A luz apagara-se e somente algumas velas postas na mesa iluminaram o ambiente. Ela podia sentir o cheiro das rosas que estavam em arranjos espalhados pela santa de jantar. Gina estava fascinada!

- Depois de conheceres a mansão irei te dar um presente!

- Obrigada, mas não precisa! Esse jantar já é um presente! – ela disse tímida e agradecida.

- Não recuses, ficarei magoado se o fizeres! – ele fez cara de magoado.

Gina riu da atitude dele.

- Draco! Que cara! - ela ainda ria - Apenas disse que não precisa me dar nada, está tudo ótimo assim e não desejo abusar, mas aceitarei qualquer coisa que me ofereceres.

- Assim sim, espero que gostes!

- Gostarei, podes ter certeza que adorarei. – ela sorriu gentilmente.

- Você é muito doce Virginia, e não pensei que isso fosse muito possível, você é uma Weasley afinal, sempre explosiva!

- Mentira, nem sou assim – ela fazia cara de anjo.

Ambos riram e continuaram a conversar alegremente durante todo o jantar, pareciam serem velhos amigos de Hogwarts. A tensão inicial tinha sido totalmente dissipada. Sentiam-se bem na companhia um do outro. Relaxaram e a certa altura começaram a beber vinho. Os risos se intensificaram, a conversa era alegre e ambos saíram da mesa quando já estavam satisfeitos com o jantar. Draco envolveu Gina pela cintura enquanto caminhavam para outro ambiente da mansão.

- Gostaria de conhecer a mansão srta. Weasley? – perguntou ele galante, o vinho o havia deixado mais solto.

- Sim Sr. Malfoy. – respondeu Gina sorridente, também alegre demais pelo vinho.

Passaram pelo Hall e pararam em frente a uma das grandes portas que havia ali. Aproximaram-se e ela se abriu instantaneamente. Era a biblioteca. Gina ficou admirada pelo tamanho do lugar. Havia muitas estantes, as paredes eram cobertas por livros, muitos livros. Ela estava fascinada.

- Nossa isto é enorme, parece a biblioteca de Hogwarts!

- Não exagere! Aqui tem muita coisa, muitos livros interessantes e de variados tipos. Tudo o que você imaginar você encontra.

- Imagino que aqui tenha muita coisa mesmo, pelo tamanho ela é bem antiga.

- É tão antiga quando a existência da família Malfoy.

- Nossa, deve ter livros que já nem existem mais.

- Acredito que sim. Você parece fascinada, poderá vir aqui sempre que quiser.

- Obrigada, mas não será possível.

- Por quê?

- Esqueceu que estamos em guerra?

- Quando tudo isso acabar você poderá vir aqui e descobrir o que há neste monte de livros.

Ela olhou-o e riu. Saíram da biblioteca e entraram em outro lugar, a sala de estar da casa. Tinha sofás, mesas de centro, uma varanda, quadros de todos os Malfoys, objetos decorativos e flores. Era muito agradável e havia também uma lareira.

- Este lugar é muito agradável.

- É a sala de estar, minha mãe decorou tudo aqui.

- Ela tem muito bom gosto.

- Meu pai não gosta muito, ele não recebe suas visitas aqui, diz que o ambiente não e acolhedor.

- Imagine, é super agradável! – Gina disse tentando parecer natural, a verdade é que poderia imaginar porque Malfoy não gostava daquele lugar, ele era um comensal, alegria não era algo bom pra ele.

- Ali tem uma varanda, quando for dia você irá conhecer!

- Adorarei.

Voltaram ao hall e foram à sala de jantar, passaram por ela e chegaram à cozinha. Era muito grande e limpa. Havia fogão, balcões, armários com louças finas e de muito bom gosto.

- A sala de jantar você já conhece. Esta aqui é a cozinha.

- É também muito grande e bonita.

- Minha mãe também cuida daqui.

- Não tem empregados?

- Temos elfos.

- E onde estão?

- Dei ordens para se recolherem mais cedo, após terem preparado tudo.

- Ah, e para onde eles vão?

- Para a mansão em Londres. São de lá, vieram apenas me prestar alguns serviços e voltaram.

- Não sabia que eles poderiam ficar indo e vindo.

- São elfos minha querida, podem. Agora vamos ao escritório de meu pai.

Voltaram para o hall e entraram em mais uma das portas que lá havia. O lugar parecia ser um enorme escritório, com uma mesa ao fundo e estantes com livros de capas negras. Também tinha sofá e quadros, a decoração era mais dura. Não era um ambiente tão agradável como o resto da casa. Possuía pouca iluminação e a maioria dos móveis eram escuros. Aquele ambiente tinha tudo a ver com o pai do Draco.

- Este é o único lugar da mansão que vejo meu pai quando estamos aqui.

- Não é tão receptivo quanto os demais lugares que visitamos.

- É verdade, aqui não tem nada de minha mãe, tudo foi ele que fez, percebe-se que ele é tão sombrio quanto este lugar.

- Podemos ir a outro cômodo? Não me agrada ficar aqui.

- Claro.

Voltaram ao hall e entraram em mais uma das portas, chegando a uma sala com paredes coloridas e bem iluminadas, muito contrastando com o ambiente anterior, esse era feliz. Gina viu mesas com xadrez bruxo, campos de quadribol em miniatura, vassouras de vários tamanhos, coleção de carrinhos, quebra-cabeças, jogos que ela desconhecia e alguns outros brinquedos.

- Este ambiente é muito alegre! É uma sala de brincadeiras?

- É o lugar onde eu brincava quando criança.

- Da pra ver pelos muitos brinquedos.

- Podemos brincar com algum se você quiser.

- Não, obrigada.

- Esta com medo de perder?

- Jamais, é que estou um pouco tonta por causa do vinho.

- Vou confiar que seja verdade. – ele piscou pra ela.

Ambos riram enquanto voltavam ao hall e subiam as escadas. Gina sorria alegre e embriagada com a bebida, ia envolta pelos braços de Draco. Ele ia inebriado pelo perfume dela, pelo riso dela. Ao final da escada seguiram para o lado direito. Gina olhava alguns quadros nas paredes que falavam coisas como traição, noiva, Weasley, Malfoy, sangue da família. Ela não entendia e nem queria entender, Draco mandava os quadros ficarem quietos e eles andavam pelo corredor abrindo as portas dos quartos.

Chegaram quase no final do corredor e quando entraram em um dos quartos, Gina viu sobre a cama um enorme buquê de rosas vermelhas. O perfume das flores se fazia sentir por todo o quarto e ela caminhou até a cama.

- São pra você, é uma das lembranças que quero que guardes de hoje!

- São lindas Draco, obrigada!

- Estas flores combinam muito bem com seus cabelos vermelhos e seu perfume.

- Obrigada, você é muito gentil. Tudo o que você fez por mim hoje estará sempre guardado no meu coração. – ela disse sincera, embora estivesse um pouco bêbada.

- Isso é para você lembrar, não só no coração, mas todos os dias em que você viver.

Dizendo isso ele entregou-lhe um colar, um pequeno e delicado colar com um pingente de letras entrelaçadas.

- Draco é lindo!

- Espero que agora você acredite que eu mudei Virginia, que eu perdi todos os preconceitos e que eu gosto verdadeiramente de você.

- Eu acredito. Você se mostrou um homem cavalheiro, sensível, preocupado, atencioso, carinhoso.

- Eu sei que sou tudo isso, não precisa ficar enumerando minhas qualidades. – ele sorria de maneira irônica.

- Deixe de ser convencido! – ela disse jogando um dos travesseiros da cama nele.

Ela notou que as letras entrelaçadas eram V e D no pingente. Abriu a boca tentando dizer algo, mas tudo que fez foi encarar Draco nos olhos. Antes que ela pudesse dizer algo ele aproximou-se dela e beijou-a.

A princípio Gina ficou imóvel. A surpresa pela noite e tudo mais que ele havia feito não foi nada diante da iniciativa dele, ela nunca pensara que isso pudesse acontecer. Sentindo os lábios dele moverem-se sobre os dela causou uma onda de calor que passou pelo corpo dela. Ela retribuiu o beijo. Draco envolveu-a com um forte abraço e apertou-a junto a si. Gina sentia seu corpo estremecer de emoção ao toque dele e o calor agora tomava todo o corpo dela. Gina passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. Draco retirou o colar da mão dela e interrompendo o beijo prendeu-o ao pescoço dela. Abraçou-a.

- Está feliz?

- Muito!

- Ótimo. Agora vou deixá-la descansar. Partiremos logo cedo. Estarei no quarto a frente se precisar de algo. Boa noite meu anjo. – ele beijou a testa dela.

- Boa noite.

Draco saiu e Gina olhou ao seu redor. Sentiu-se só naquele quarto, não queria ficar sozinha, queria Draco com ela. Queria abraçá-lo e beijá-lo como ainda a pouco fazia. Saiu do seu quarto e entrou no quarto a sua frente. Draco estava em pé olhando pela janela. Virou-se ao ouvir a porta abrir. Gina caminhou até ele apressada. Colou os lábios aos dele enquanto ia deslizando um das mãos pelos cabelos dele e a outra pelas costas. Draco puxou-a levemente e eles começaram a caminhar em direção a cama, sem jamais pararem o beijo e o abraço. Atravessaram o quarto e caíram sobre uma grande cama.

Gina sentiu que deitava sobre algo macio e um peso caía sobre o corpo dela. Ela sentiu as mãos de Draco passarem pela lateral do seu corpo. Sentiu os lábios dele descerem de sua boca até o pescoço e estremeceu com isso. Ela esqueceu qualquer pensamento que não fosse quanto eram bons os beijos de Draco.

Lentamente ele foi levantando-a sobre a cama e posicionando-a no centro. Sem deixar de beijá-la ele foi se encaixando entre as pernas dela, levantando levemente a saia do vestido. As mãos dele na perna dela a fizeram se arrepiar, Draco tinha mãos frias, e o corpo dela estava todo quente. Ele distribuiu beijos sobre toda a parte do corpo dela descoberto e em certo instante ele baixou até os pés dela tirando as sandálias de salto que ela usava. Ela o viu fazer o mesmo com os sapatos dele.

Lembrou da ultima vez que esteve com Harry, o mesmo que ela estava fazendo com Draco agora havia acontecido. A essa lembrança ele sentiu raiva de Harry, quase se entregara a ele, enquanto ele continuava apaixonado pela Cho. Ele jamais encostaria nela novamente, e jamais seria o primeiro na vida dela. Não, ela só se entregaria a um homem que ela tivesse certeza que a amasse. Então porque ela estava ali com Draco, não conseguia pensar direito, sabia que não devia estar assim com ele, na cama dele, na casa dele, fazendo aquilo que estavam fazendo. Viu Draco voltar para perto dela e sentiu enorme vontade de empurrá-lo para longe, ao mesmo tempo que queria apertá-lo entre seus braços. Gina ainda tentou raciocinar, mas o desejo dela pelo loiro a sua frente foi mais forte.

Ela puxou Draco e deu-lhe um beijo ardente, como nunca havia beijado ninguém antes. Draco não se conteve mais e apertou-a mais a mantendo grudada ao seu corpo. Gina correspondeu e passou as mãos pelo corpo de Draco. Lentamente ele foi baixando as alças do vestido dela e beijando seu colo, passava as mãos pelo corpo dela. As mãos de Gina entraram por debaixo da blusa dele fazendo-o se arrepiar ao toque dela. Ele apertou os seios dela e ela fez com que ele tirasse a blusa. Nesse momento os olhares dele se cruzaram e Gina sentiu seu coração disparar. Ele voltou a beijá-la e ela foi abrindo o cinto dele desesperadamente, livrando-o da calça e fazendo-o ficar apenas com uma cueca branca que mostrava a visível excitação dele. Draco por sua vez subiu o vestido dela, tirando-o, deixando-a só de roupas íntimas. Ele passou a acariciar as coxas dela, desceu e beijou a barriga dela. Gina suspirou, o que fez com que ele subisse e tirasse o sutiã dela, deixando os seios à mostra. Gina ficou tensa e sentiu seu corpo todo enrijecer quando ele colocou a boca em um dos seios dela, chupando-o lentamente. Ela sentiu uma onda de prazer percorrer-lhe o corpo e Draco vendo que ela gostava levou a mão até a intimidade dela, afastando a calçinha e estimulando-a. Gina sentiu um calor percorrer-lhe o corpo e mais sensações agradáveis de prazer. Draco então retirou a calcinha dela e desceu ate a intimidade dela, passando a estimulá-la com a língua. Gina começou a gemer baixinho e Draco não se conteve mais, tirou a única peça de roupa que possuía e posicionou-se entre as pernas dela. Devagar ele foi penetrando-a enquanto a beijava ardentemente. Gina sentiu dor e enfiou as unhas nas costas de Draco. Ele diminuiu o ritmo e foi possuindo-a vagarosamente, ainda vendo no rosto dela as expressões de dor. Aos poucos ele foi aumentando o ritmo e os gemidos dela passaram a ser mais de prazer que de dor. Os beijos eram intensos, os lábios deles bastante vermelhos. As mãos dele passeavam pelos seios dela e pela lateral do corpo. Ele beijava-lhe a boca, o colo, os seios. Gina sentia cada vez mais vontade de estar com Draco, apertava-o mais e mais, envolveu-lhe com as pernas puxando mais para si e seguindo o mesmo ritmo que ele. Assim, em alguns minutos depois ambos chegaram ao clímax juntos, suados e aos beijos, as respirações eram ofegantes.

- Eu amo você Virginia! – ele disse olhando nos olhos dela.

- Eu amo você Draco! – ela disse também, e sentiu como se aquilo fosse a única verdade de sua vida.

Adormeceram abraçados.

Quando Gina acordou, ela estranhou o lugar onde estava. Subitamente levantou-se e percebeu que estava nua e dividia a cama com Draco Malfoy. Sentiu receio ao constatar que havia passado a noite com ele. Estava com medo, não queria se apaixonar por ele, mas temia já estar apaixonada depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Buscou culpar o vinho, mas ao olhá-lo adormecido ela percebeu que não, não fora o vinho que a levara a cometer aquela loucura, ela estava apaixonada por ele, desde que eles começaram a conversar no quarto enquanto ela cuidava dele. O garoto que ela conhecia agora era um garoto muito diferente do que ela imaginou conhecer toda a vida em Hogwarts. Este Draco com quem ela havia tido sua primeira experiência, a quem ela havia dito que amava, era realmente o dono de seu coração agora e diante dessa constatação ela sentiu medo.

Viu-o mover-se na cama e abrir os olhos, ela prendeu a respiração. Draco sorriu-lhe e ela sentiu segurança. Ele puxou-a para si e beijou-a docemente os lábios enquanto murmurava um bom dia. Gina sentiu-se feliz, ele não a desprezara, ao contrário, fora carinhoso demais com ela. Ele indicou-lhe o banheiro e disse para ela tomar banho primeiro enquanto ele ao pedir que preparassem o café. Gina tomou um agradável banho, seus pensamentos vagavam. Pensava em tudo o que havia acontecido com ela em um único dia, o dia de seu aniversário. Quando saiu do banho Draco disse para ela se arrumar enquanto ele tomava banho. Quando estavam prontos eles desceram pro café. Gina comeu algumas panquecas com suco. Eles conversaram animados sobre experiências na cozinha. Quando terminaram dirigiram-se para o Hall da mansão.

- Esta foi a noite mais inesquecível da minha vida Virginia. – Draco disse segurando-lhe as mãos.

- Da minha também, eu nunca esquecerei – ela disse corando.

Beijaram-se e aparataram nos jardins do local. Eram quase 8 da manha. Gina nunca tinha ido lá durante o dia e admirou-se com a beleza do lugar. Enquanto caminhava apressada para dentro do Centro, prometia a si mesma ir até aquele jardim mais vezes, para relaxar. Chegando a porta do quarto de Gina, Draco despediu-se dela com um beijo doce e longo.

Gina passou a manhã trabalhando feliz. Atendeu alguns feridos que já estavam quase recuperados e não viu mais Draco. Quando chegou a hora do almoço, sua amiga Luna interrogou-a sobre aonde ela teria ido à noite e onde tinha passado a mesma porque ela havia ido ao quarto de Gina várias vezes e não a tinha encontrado. Gina sugeriu que depois do almoço elas fossem aos jardins e então ela contaria tudo a ela.

Na hora do almoço Gina e Luna foram até os jardins.

- Esse lugar é realmente bonito! Não sei como não vim aqui antes! – Gina disse.

- Agora me conte Gina, onde você esteve à noite? – Luna tinha um tom divertido e ao mesmo tempo preocupado.

- Fui jantar com Draco, fomos à mansão Malfoy da França.

- Hummm.

- Hum o que?

- Você e o Malfoy jantando. E foi só isso?

- O que mais você quer? – disse Gina sentando-se em um dos bancos que ficava embaixo de uma árvore de lindas flores amarelas.

- Quero que me conte tudo em detalhes! – respondeu Luna ansiosa.

- Não tem nada demais, ele me levou para jantar lá, o jantar foi delicioso, conheci a mansão, ele me deu rosas, um colar e depois cada um foi para um quarto e dormiu. – mentiu Gina – quando acordei, tomamos café e após a refeição viemos pra cá.

- Que bonito Gina! Não acredito que o Malfoy fez tudo isso! Deixe-me ver o colar!

- Aqui está! - Gina tirou-o do pescoço e mostrou a amiga.

- Que lindo, é tão delicado, mas o que é isso? – Luna estava surpresa com as letras do pingente.

- Ele me deu assim, nossas iniciais entrelaçadas, disse que era pra eu não esquecer desse dia.

- Draco está apaixonado por você. – Luna afirmou e Gina sorriu amarelo.

- Nós nos beijamos Luna – Gina não se conteve e contou a amiga.

- Eu sabia! E como foi?

- Normal oras! Quando eu vi as letras no pingente ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo, calmo, doce e que me fez perder o chão.

- Você também gosta dele Gina! – a amiga disse sorrindo de maneira terna.

- Gosto Luna. Merlim como eu gosto dele! Acho que desde que o conheci um pouco mais enquanto cuidava dele.

- Fico feliz por você minha amiga. Vocês se gostam, serão felizes.

- Não sei Luna, quando penso no futuro, meu coração se aperta.

- Não pense mais nisso Gina, é tudo por causa da guerra, mas vai passar, você vai ver, todos ficaremos bem depois e seguiremos nossas vidas felizes para sempre.

- Que Merlim te ouça minha amiga. Agora vamos, temos trabalho a fazer.

À noite Draco encontrou Gina no refeitório e beijou-lhe. Ela corou de vergonha e olhou para os lados para ver se alguém havia visto o que aconteceu. Como tinha pouca gente, ninguém pareceu ter percebido nada. Draco sentou-se ao se lado e a abraçou.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha meu amor, todos terão que saber que estamos juntos.

- Mas você sabe, se alguém espalhar?

- Não tem problema, você é minha e eu sou seu, estamos juntos e felizes e isso é o que importa.

- Estamos? – ela olhou-o envergonhada, enquanto ele parou um pouco e pareceu estar pensando em algo.

- Você quer namorar comigo? – perguntou-lhe de sopetão.

- Draco eu - ela estava confusa e feliz – quero, claro que eu quero!

Desde esse dia eram oficialmente namorados! Algumas pessoas no Hospital desconfiavam, mas Gina fazia questão de que fossem discretos e não confirmou nada. Não queria que a notícia se espalhasse e explicou a Draco que era por causa de sua família, eles não o conheciam como ela, por isso era melhor esperar que a guerra acabasse para mostrar a todos que estavam juntos.

- Quando acabar a guerra nos casaremos Virginia!

- Casaremos? – Gina estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Sim, ou você não quer ser minha esposa?

- Eu... – ela não conseguia responder.

- Não precisa responder, eu ainda nem fiz o pedido oficial, mas farei assim que a guerra acabar, ate lá, vá pensando no que responder.

- Não preciso, eu já sei.

- E o que seria? – Draco tinha um das sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Sim meu amor – ela disse se exaltando e logo voltando a se retrair para que as pessoas não notassem.

- Assim sim. – Draco disse pegando-lhe discretamente a mão. – nos vemos depois, nos jardins.

- Esta bem!

Assim, durante as semanas seguintes, eles se encontravam nos jardins desde o aniversário dela. Fazia mais de um mês que eles estavam namorando e Gina sentia-se muito feliz. Draco era perfeito, sempre atencioso, sempre preocupado, sempre carinhoso com ela. Ele estava sempre ao seu lado e era mais fácil suportar a ausência de todos os outros seres que ela amava e que não via há mais de 6 meses.

No centro tudo estava tranqüilo, o movimento de feridos estava menor. Aparentemente Voldemort havia dado uma trégua, pois, os ataques tinham diminuído significantemente em todo o mundo bruxo. Pela primeira vez em meses Gina viu um exemplar do Profeta Diário que um doente havia trazido. Nele ela pôde ver uma foto onde estavam Harry, Rony, Mione e Cho, e a notícia era que tinham se recuperado muito bem do último ataque sofrido no Japão há quase 3 meses, o mesmo tempo que Voldemort havia dado a trégua. O jornal dizia que ambos os lados tinham sofrido danos nesse confronto e por isso houve a redução de ataques. Gina viu que Mione e Rony estavam de mãos dadas e sorriu, eles estavam mantendo o namoro. Olhou para Harry e viu que ele também estava de mãos dadas com Cho e suspirou. Ainda sentia algo por Harry, talvez fosse uma forte mágoa e um pouco de dor pela traição sofrida. Procurou não pensar nisso, agora ela tinha outra pessoa que a amava de verdade e que ela amava também. Deixou o jornal de lado e foi arrumar-se para jantar e encontrar seu namorado.

Gina ia se aproximando do hall do Centro quando viu Draco de costas pra ela conversando com uma moça jovem e muito bonita, ela tinha um rosto delicado, era branca e tinha bonitos cabelos negros na altura dos ombros, vestia-se de maneira muito feminina e Gina percebeu que os homens ali presentes a olhavam admirados. A jovem morena tinha lágrimas nos olhos enquanto falava com Draco. Luna havia chegado a pouco e caminhou até a amiga.

- Quem é essa?

Gina não respondeu. Decidiu aproximar-se para saber quem era, ou o que tinha acontecido. Imaginava que a moça fosse parenta de algum doente que não tinha tido sorte. Quando Gina deu um passo a frente para ir até onde estava a moça e Draco ela prendeu a respiração. A jovem e Draco, seu Draco, estavam abraçados e beijando-se. Gina não agüentou ver aquilo, saiu andando apressada tentando conter as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Chegou ao seu quarto seguida por Luna e deitou-se na cama chorando. Luna sentou ao seu lado e a abraçou carinhosamente pedindo para ela ficar calma. Gina se deixou ficar ali em silêncio, apenas chorando, até adormecer. Luna arrumou a amiga na cama e se retirou, depois conversaria melhor com ela.

Gina acordou algumas horas depois suando e sentindo-se sufocar. Tinha sonhado com Tom Riddle dizendo que a tinha encontrado e estava indo buscá-la porque ela era dele e não poderia mais fugir. Tentou afastar os pensamentos ruins, mas lembrou-se de Draco aos beijos com a jovem desconhecida. Precisava falar com ele, terminar com ele. Lembrou-se que tinham combinado de se encontrar nos jardins e viu que já estava na hora. Levantou-se e foi encaminhando-se aos jardins na esperança que ele estivesse lá e desse alguma explicação pra ela.

Chegando aos jardins ela caminhou até o banco onde costumava ficar namorando com Draco. Surpreendeu-se e sentiu a raiva tomar conta de si quando o viu lá com a desconhecida. Gina pensou em voltar, mas eles já a tinham visto. Decidiu que passaria por eles e sentaria mais adiante fingindo esperar alguém. Caminhou respirando profundamente, tentando conter a ira que sentia e a vontade de esganar Draco. Aproximou-se do casal e tentou sorrir, parecendo indiferente.

- Boa noite! – Gina disse amavelmente, fingindo estar tranqüila.

- Boa noite! – responderam Draco e a jovem desconhecida juntos.

- Desculpe-me incomodá-los, costumo passear aqui todas as noites, mas já estou indo para o outro lado dos jardins.

- Não nos incomoda srta. Weasley! Esta é Pansy Parkinson, talvez você se lembre dela de Hogwarts! – a voz dele era natural o que fez com que Gina sentisse nojo dele.

- Como vai Pansy! Recordo-me de você. – Gina disse sorrindo para a jovem, embora estivesse admirada com a garota a sua frente, lembrava da Pansy cara de buldog da sonserina, mas não dessa moça bonita e com ar infantil e gracioso que estava a sua frente. Ela parecia encantadora.

- Esta é Virginia Weasley, querida!

- Como vai Virginia! Recordo de você, a namorada do Harry Potter. – a jovem disse-lhe sorrindo amavelmente e aquilo fez com que ela amolecesse, não havia ironia ou nada de ruim do tom de voz dela.

- Sim, mas agora sou ex-namorada de Harry. Terminamos antes de a guerra ser declarada.

- Ah, lamento, formavam um belo casal. Mas creio que ele goste de você sinceramente. Ele teve um breve relacionamento com a Cho Chang, mas namorar mesmo, só foi com você, não? Quando terminar esta guerra tudo ficará bem.

- Assim espero. – Gina estava tocada. Aquela moça era muito doce e delicada. Tratava-a com gentileza e amabilidade. Gina não mais sentia raiva dela, só de Draco.

- Assim será. Essa guerra só nos faz mal, mas acredito que o destino escolheu assim, só nos resta aceitar e buscar a paz nestes momentos. Nestes meses de guerra eu quase enlouqueci por causa de minha família. Meu pai estava envolvido com o lorde das trevas, mas eu e minha mãe sempre estivemos fora disso. Quando a guerra explodiu, o lorde convocou todos os seus seguidores e mandou matar todos os traidores e suas famílias. Meu pai foi até ele, mas eu e mamãe decidimos fugir para a Alemanha onde ela tinha alguns familiares. Os comensais não gostaram de saber, mandaram meu próprio pai nos matar. – ela suspirava enquanto tentava conter as lágrimas caiam – quando ele nos encontrou, não teve coragem de nos matar, então foi morto por um dos dois comensais que estavam lá sem que ele soubesse, como estávamos no centro de Berlim, tentamos sair abaixadas, mas um dos homens me segurou e outro torturou minha mãe fazendo-a sangrar. Foi então que apareceram alguns aurores e nos levaram até o centro de atendimento na Alemanha. Lá encontrei a Sra. Malfoy que me ajudou a cuidar de minha mãe, mas ela não resistiu a perda de sangue.

- Lamento muito Pansy. – Gina estava sendo sincera.

- Estou bem, a Sra. Malfoy me disse que era mais seguro vir pra cá, seria mais difícil me encontrarem para terminar o serviço. Além do mais, meu noivo está aqui. – Pansy disse abraçando carinhosamente Draco.

- Graças à merlim você não esta só no mundo, tenho visto muitas pessoas perderem todos os seus familiares e imagino como isso deve ser doloroso. Acredito que seu noivo cuidará muito bem de você!

- Sim, Draco está cuidando muito bem de mim desde que cheguei. Percebo que você também é uma boa pessoa Virginia, minha simpatia por você foi muito grande, desde que a vi. Creio que poderemos ser amigas.

- Sim, também acredito.

- Fico feliz em saber que você e Draco são amigos. Obrigada por ter cuidado dele quando ele esteve ferido. Se eu o perdesse, não sei o que faria.

- Foi meu trabalho. – Gina disse com certa dureza, mas logo sorriu para Pansy para que esta não percebesse a raiva que sentia de Draco no momento.

- Draco e eu somos noivos desde que nascemos. Nossos pais sempre foram muito amigos e nos prometeram um ao outro. Crescemos juntos e começamos a namorar efetivamente quando entramos em Hogwarts. Draco sempre foi o rapaz dos meus sonhos, sempre cuidou de mim na escola. Será um bom marido e um bom pai. Nosso casamento seria no final do ano, quando concluíssemos Hogwarts. Depois iríamos pra Paris, agora creio que nosso sonho só se realizará depois da guerra.

- Minhas felicidades aos noivos! Quando a guerra acabar vocês concretizarão esse sonho sim, tenho certeza, e serão muito felizes. – Gina já não conseguia manter a passividade, sentia seu sangue ferver de raiva de Draco além de uma enorme vontade de chorar.

Gina lançava olhares de esguelha a Draco, então eles tinham um envolvimento. Mais que isso, eles eram noivos. Merlim como ela se enganara mais uma vez? Noiva! Draco tinha uma noiva desde a infância! Uma noiva que não era ela! Uma noiva que o amava, que era boa, que não merecia o que ele fizera com ela. Draco era um canalha, pior que Harry, esse pelo menos não tinha noiva! Precisava sair dali.

- Preciso ir agora, tenho que ver alguns pacientes e depois me retirar, estou exausta.

- Ainda é cedo! – Pansy disse lamentando-se.

- Virginia acorda cedo, precisa ir mesmo descansar, e nós precisamos entrar, mamãe está para chegar. – foi a primeira vez que Draco disse algo desde que apresentou as duas.

- Ah sim. Esqueci que iremos com Narcisa a outro centro de atendimento, onde darei alguns depoimentos sobre a morte dos meus pais. Depois eu voltarei para auxiliar como você faz aqui.

- Irão agora à noite?

- Sim, estamos aguardando ela chegar. Draco irá amanhã cedo ver se consegue permissão para eu vir pra cá, quero ficar perto dele.

- Que bom, espero que consiga, mas caso isso não seja possível, eu troco com você, posso ir pra outro lugar e deixá-la aqui com seu noivo.

- Você faria isso Virginia?

- Faria sim. O amor em primeiro lugar. Agora já vou, boa noite e qualquer coisa, já sabe Pansy.

- Obrigada Virginia, você é maravilhosa! – Pansy abraçou Gina que, embora surpresa, retribuiu com prazer.

Deixando os noivos nos jardins, Gina caminhou até o Centro tentando ignorar a dor que sentia. Foi visitar alguns internos e gastou mais de uma hora nessa atividade, descendo depois para seu quarto. Chegando lá tirou suas roupas e entrou no banheiro, precisava de um banho gelado para refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos e decidir o que faria. Enquanto a água escorria em seu corpo Gina pensava em Draco, no que havia vivido com ele e como as coisas estavam agora. Não voltaria pra ele, ele era noivo e Pansy era uma boa moça. Ela já havia sofrido por Harry, não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes. Trocaria de lugar com Pansy, quanto mais longe de Draco estivesse, melhor seria pra ela. Mais fácil seria esquecer já que o que os olhos não vêm o coração não sente, ela pensava. Desligou o chuveiro e saiu do banho, assustou-se ao ver Draco sentado em sua cama de frente pra ela. De repente a raiva tomou conta de si.

- Sai daqui Malfoy – Gina tinha uma voz fria.

- Precisamos conversar Virginia – ele levantou da cama e caminhou na direção dela.

- Eu não tenho o que falar com você Malfoy, saia daqui agora mesmo! – Gina apontava pra porta e encarava o chão, estava vermelha de raiva.

- Eu não vou sair e você vai me ouvir. – Draco disse imperativo.

- Fale então, que mentiras você quer contar agora? – ela havia cruzado os braços sobre os seios.

- Não é mentira, é a verdade. Tudo o que Pansy disse é certo, somos noivos e íamos nos casar, mas nesse tempo que estivemos separados, eu conheci você Virginia, e me apaixonei de verdade.

- Pára Draco, eu não vou acreditar nisso.

- Eu quero ficar com você Gina, eu vou ficar com você. Assim que Pansy estiver melhor, que ela se recuperar da perda dos pais, eu explicarei a ela tudo que há entre nós e tudo vai se ajeitar.

- Eu não acredito em você! – Gina estava indecisa entre acreditar ou não. Draco aproximou-se dela.

- Meu amor, acredite, o que vivemos não foi em vão Gina. Estar com você foi o que de mais maravilhoso aconteceu na minha via. Foi algo natural, simplesmente aconteceu. Eu percebi que mudei e a cada instante estou melhor por sua causa, você me ensina sempre a ser alguém melhor, a cada dia.

- Draco eu não sei, Pansy ama você!

- Ela vai entender. Isso foi algo imposto por nossos pais, nós crescemos e estamos livres, ela vai encontrar um rapaz que a mereça e a faça feliz.

- Eu não quero perdê-lo – Gina abraçou-o.

- Você não vai perder.

Draco beijou-a docemente e Gina se sentiu novamente segura.

- Eu te amo Virginia.

- Eu também amo você Draco.

Eles se abraçaram forte e um sorriso brotou nos lábios de Gina quando ela disse em pensamentos um obrigado a Draco Malfoy, pelos dias mais felizes de sua vida desde que a guerra começara, e ao melhor presente de todos: o amor que sentiam. Obrigado a você!


	4. Chapter 4

Onde está você agora?

_**Ás vezes me pergunto se**_

_**Eu viverei sem ter você**_

_**Se saberei te esquecer**_

_**Você é o que eu quero ter**_

_**Inesquecível para amar.**_

Ainda naquela noite, Pansy deixou o Centro com Narcisa. Na manhã seguinte, antes mesmo de amanhecer Draco partiu rumo a Diretoria dos Centros de Atendimento, pretendia conseguir que Pansy fosse transferida para onde ele estava, conforme tinha prometido a ela, e sem que Gina tivesse que trocar de lugar com a garota. Embora ele quisesse ficar com Gina, sabia que esse momento era delicado para Pansy e que ele tinha de ser paciente até as coisas se ajeitarem, afinal eles eram noivos.

Longe dali um grupo de comensais liderados por Lucius Malfoy estava se preparando para invadir o Centro onde Gina estava e ninguém parecia suspeitar disso. Ela estava adormecida e sonhava com Draco quando sua porta foi aberta violentamente. Ela acordou assustada vendo um homem entrar em seu quarto, um comensal da morte, mas antes que pudesse pensar em pegar sua varinha, tudo escureceu, ela havia sido estuporada.

Lucius mandou uma coruja para o Profeta Diário, informando que o Centro tinha sido completamente destruído e todas as pessoas haviam sido mortas. A noticia causou grande apreensão no mundo bruxo. Muitos não sabiam da existência desses lugares e ficaram felizes por ter uma chance de encontrar seus parentes desaparecidos lá. A ordem mobilizou grande numero de bruxos para procurarem sobreviventes, mas não tinham como, o local parecia ter sido bombardeado, só restaram escombros. Nas buscas feitas eles encontraram muitos corpos, mas nem todos foram identificados, pois havia tido um incêndio. Eles concluíram que todos os registrados no atendimento e os médicos e auxiliares que ali trabalhavam havia sido mortos, entre eles luna Lovegood e Virginia Weasley.

Draco recebeu a notícia como uma bomba. Pensar que Virginia havia sido morta naquele lugar e que o responsável era seu pai o fez perder o controle. Ele ficou em choque, não conseguia ordenar suas idéias, não sabia o que pensar, sentia um vazio enorme dentro de si. Aparatou no lugar onde ficava o centro e viu a devastação. Aparatou dali na Mansão Malfoy francesa, onde havia estado com a ruiva no aniversário dela e, pela primeira vez na vida, ele chorou. Chorou feito uma criança ao pensar que nunca mais teria Gina consigo. Chorou lembrando do sorriso, do cheiro, da voz, dos gestos de Gina. Draco recolheu-se na mansão por mais de uma semana, ignorando inúmeros chamados de sua mãe e da ordem, ele só queria estar ali, perdido em sua dor.

A família Weasley, a princípio pareceu não acreditar que a noticia fosse verdade, tinham a esperança de que Gina estivesse viva, mas com o passar dos dias se convenceram da morte da caçula e a uma enorme tristeza se abateu sobre eles. Afastaram-se de suas missões, não tinham forças para prosseguir.

Harry e Hermione se juntaram a família Weasley. Hermione tentava ser forte para ajudar a todos, mas era difícil mesmo pra ela. Gina era sua amiga e sofria por saber de tão trágico fim. Harry estava perdido mais uma vez. Passou a odiar Voldemort por sempre matar as pessoas importantes para ele, por ter matado todas as pessoas que ele mais havia amado, por ter matado sua Gina. Um enorme desejo de destruí-lo brotou nele e ele decidiu terminar com o Lorde das trevas de uma vez, prometendo que faria aquilo por todos que ele amava e que ainda estavam vivos.

A determinação de Harry em acabar com Voldemort pareceu influenciar a todos da ordem, logo eles estavam mobilizados em elaborar planos de ataque contra os comensais e seu líder. Diferentemente de antes, onde as estratégias eram de defesa, agora eles partiriam para o ataque.

Gina acordou em um lugar estranho que ela logo percebeu ser um quarto muito bem decorado. Estranhou sua situação. Várias perguntas começaram a se formar em sua mente, como onde estava, o que fazia ali e por fim quem era ela. Não conseguia lembrar de nada, havia apenas um clarão em sua mente. A porta se abriu e por ela passou um rapaz, devia ter a mesma idade dela. Cabelos negros e ondulados, olhos profundos e escuros, pele clara. Ele tinha um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

- Olá minha pequena! – ela o ouviu dizer, no entanto ela não respondeu.

- Não vai falar com seu velho amigo? Eu senti saudades de você! – ele disse e riu em seguida, um sorriso sarcástico.

- Desculpe, mas não conheço você – foi o que Gina disse. Ela o observava, tentava lembrar dele, mas não tinha memória alguma.

- Como não conhece? Somos velhos amigos! Se não me engano, nos conhecemos desde que você tinha 11 anos. – ele disse encarando-a, estava estudando-a.

- Desculpe, não lembro de você, não lembro de nada – Gina disse com certa confusão.

- Não lembra? – ele olhou curiosamente para ela – Olhe pra mim! – ele ordenou e ela obedeceu, estremecendo com o tom de voz dele.

Tom Riddle encarou-a profundamente nos olhos e tentou ler sua mente. Foi com certa confusão que ele percebeu que ela não tinha memória, parecia ter recebido um obliviate muito forte, que havia apagado toda a sua memória.

- Você realmente não tem lembrança alguma! – ele concluiu.

- Você disse que somos amigos, talvez possa me ajudar a descobrir o que aconteceu comigo, quem eu sou! – ela tinha esperança na voz.

- Você é Virginia Weasley e eu sou Tom Riddle. – ele disse de maneira sombria.

- E quem é Virginia Weasley? – ela insistiu.

- Não posso conversar com você agora, mas volto outra hora. – dizendo isso ele saiu, deixando Gina perdida novamente, encolhida na cama.

Desde aquele dia Tom havia visitado-a regularmente, sempre levando comida para ela e contando-lhe coisas sobre sua vida e a dela, mentiras. Tom disse a ela que eles eram órfãos e foram criados em orfanatos diferentes até os onze anos dela, quando ela fora levada para o mesmo lugar onde ele estava e desde então tinham se tornado amigos. Disse a ela que eles nada sabiam nada sobre suas verdadeiras famílias, que existia magia, que ele era bruxo e ela não. Mentiu que estavam escondidos porque um bruxo mal queria o poder e estava perseguindo todos. Disse que ele a havia encontrado desmaiada perto da casa dele depois de um ataque de comensais e para a segurança dela era bom que ela não saísse do quarto. Gina acreditou nas historias dele. Sentiu-se protegida ao seu lado. Tom era gentil com ela.

Passado algum tempo, Gina ficou entediada de passar tanto tempo trancada no quarto. Uma noite quando Tom veio trazer-lhe comida, ela pediu a ele para sair.

- Tom, não seria possível que eu saísse desse quarto?

- Para sua segurança não. – ele disse sentando-se na beira da cama, Gina estava em pé.

- Poderia me trazer alguma coisa pra eu me distrair?

- O que você gostaria?

- Não sei, um livro talvez.

- Posso providenciar.

- Obrigada! – ela suspirou cansada.

- O que você tem?

- Nada, porque pergunta?

- Você suspirou.

- Não gosto de ficar presa aqui.

- Você não está presa, está escondida, pra sua segurança!

- É a mesma coisa, não posso sair daqui – ela lamentou-se sentando ao lado dele.

- Você gostaria de ir pra outro lugar?

- Sim!

- Que lugar você gostaria de visitar?

- Um lugar alegre! – ela respondeu sonhadora.

- Vou levá-la para outro lugar!

- Para onde? – ela perguntou ansiosa!

- Espere! – ele disse sorrindo.

Pela primeira vez Gina viu um sorriso dele, um sorriso espontâneo. Encarou-o e ele sentiu-se incomodado com aquilo. Tom gostava dela embora dissesse a si mesmo que não. Gostava dela desde que sua memória a conhecera quando ela tinha apenas 11 anos. Como ele era Voldemort ele não podia admitir nunca algo assim, ele era mal, mas quando virava Tom Riddle, só para ela e apenas por ela, ele sentia-se um adolescente apaixonado, ele se permitia agir daquela maneira. Voldemort dizia a si mesmo que era um passatempo, uma brincadeira, mas a cada dia que passava mais tempo ele passava com ela e menos com os comensais.

Quando Gina acordou no dia seguinte, já estava em outro quarto, e estava sozinha. Levantou-se e observou tudo a sua volta, o ambiente era aconchegante, simples e bonito. Ela notou que a porta estava aberta e saiu, conhecendo toda a casa e saindo dela ela soube que estava em um campo, tinha muita natureza presente. Gina sentiu-se feliz e passou o dia andando por perto da casa, conhecendo o lugar. A casa era pequena, construída de madeira, mas muito bonita, suficientemente. Estava num ambiente campestre. Havia muitas árvores, grama, flores, morros. Uma leve brisa tocava o rosto dela constantemente, era como uma carícia. Sentia um espírito de liberdade, de alegria por estar ali. Quando voltou a noite, encontrou Tom esperando-a, ele estava irritado.

- Pensei que tinhas ido embora! – ele disse raivoso.

- Não! Fui apenas conhecer o lugar. Esta a casa é maravilhosa, é tudo maravilhoso! Obrigada! – Gina disse feliz para ele.

- Não quero que saias! – a raiva havia passado diante do sorriso dela.

- Poderias passear comigo amanhã! – ela disse ignorando o tom proibitivo dele.

- Verei se será possível.

Gina precipitou-se sobre ele abraçando-o. Tom ficou estático a princípio, mas depois a abraçou de maneira forte, quase fazendo Gina sentir dor. Aquele gesto dela era belo demais pra ele, ele nunca havia sido abraçado antes e aquilo gerou uma série de sensações diferentes nele. Tentando afastar os pensamentos que se formava em sua mente ele pôs-se a falar a ela sobre os mantimentos que tinham na despensa na cozinha, sobre roupas pra ela e sobre tudo mais, depois conjurou alguma comida para ambos e jantaram enquanto Gina fazia perguntas sobre todas as coisas que ela não conhecia, ou melhor, não lembrava.

Os comensais já haviam notado as mudanças no Lorde, mas não ousavam dizer-lhe nada. Com o passar o tempo, as mudanças que ocorreram no modo dele agir afetou as táticas de tomada do poder, que agora estavam fracas. Eles começaram a ficar insatisfeitos, e alguns até já se perguntavam se estavam no lado certo daquela guerra. Nenhum deles fazia idéia do motivo pelo qual o Lorde havia mudado, mas um comensal suspeitava que tivesse algo relacionado à Gina, Lucius Malfoy, afinal, fora ele quem pegara Gina no Centro e a levara para o Lorde. Desde então Lucius vinha observando melhor o Lorde e certa vez ele o seguiu, descobrindo que Voldemort passava todo o tempo que estava fora na companhia da Weasley menina, em uma casa de campo, o que para ele fora inacreditável. Não sabia quais os planos do Lorde para ela, mas começava a desconfiar que não eram bons pra guerra.

Harry tinha conseguido encontrar todas as horcruxes de Voldemort e destruído-as também. O Lorde ficara fraco e Harry esperava o momento final, o encontro que teriam para ele terminar com aquela guerra para sempre. O momento tão esperado não demorou a chegar. Quando Voldemort sentiu-se fraco, ele sentiu que suas partes de alma estavam todas destruídas. Foi então que ele deu-se conta que havia negligenciado sua causa e agora tudo poderia estar perdido.

Num momento de ódio e desespero Voldemort chamou Belatrix Lestrange e a fez tomar uma poção, transfomando-a, por uma hora, em Gina. Ele usou de seus poderes mentais para controlar a mente de Harry e fazer com que ele tivesse a mesma visão dele. Voldemort torturou Gina, que na verdade era Belatrix, até a morte. Isso fez Harry enlouquecer. Descobrir que Gina estava viva e Voldemort a havia matado fora demais para ele. Harry saiu desesperado em busca dele. Voldemort chamou Lucius e contou-lhe onde estava Gina, ordenando que se algo acontecesse a ele, ele deveria matá-la e mandar o corpo para o Potter. Em seguida ele se precipitou a encontrar Harry. O duelo foi rápido, Voldemort não acreditava que Harry pudesse matá-lo, mas Harry estava tão cheio de ódio pela morte de Gina que Voldemort morrera sem esperar, e desta vez para sempre. A guerra havia acabado.

Algum tempo depois, Gina não sabia dizer quanto, pois perdera total noção do tempo, ela acordou enjoada, sentindo-se mal. Tinha vômitos constantes e tonturas, não comia direito, estava sem dúvida doente! Esperou que Tom viesse naquele dia, mas ele não veio como nos dias anteriores. Quando a noite chegou, ela já se sentia melhor. No dia seguinte Tom também não veio, e ela ficou esperando-o um dia após o outro, mas ele não veio mais. Certa vez ela ouviu passos na casa e foi ao encontro de Tom, mas quem ela viu foi um homem desconhecido, um homem loiro e alto, com belos olhos azuis de um tom quase cinza e postura muito elegante. Ela não lembrava dele, mas ele fez seu coração bater mais forte.

Vendo a queda do Lorde, Lucius foi ao encontro de Gina para cumprir a ordem dele. Ele chegou a casa onde ela estava e ao vê-la vir ansiosa ao seu encontro, chamando por Tom enquanto passava mal ele não a matou de imediato.

- Quem é você? – ela perguntou um pouco assustada.

- Não me reconhece?

- Não!

- Como não?

- Não lembro de nada, você veio em nome de Tom?

- Sim.

- Onde ele está? Porque não veio mais? Não me diga que os bruxos maus o pegaram? – a ruiva perguntava aflita.

Ao perceber que ela não o reconheceu e que suas únicas lembranças eram com o Lorde disfarçado de Tom, ele teve a idéia de usá-la como um meio de voltar ao mundo mágico, como um inocente. Voltaria como um herói, como libertador da Weasley. Ele disse ter vindo salvá-la, contando uma versão da história distorcida, uma versão que muito o beneficiava. Ele contou a Gina quem era realmente Tom Riddle, omitindo o fato de ele ser seu seguidor fiel. Contou-lhe que ele era um importante membro do ministério e que fora obrigado pelo Lorde a ser seu seguidor, coisa que ele havia aceitado para salvar sua família, mas que depois se arrependeu e acabou prisioneiro dele, fugindo quando vários aurores invadiram o lugar que era a sede das reuniões, a antiga mansão da família dele, mas não sem antes ouví-lo ordenar a um comensal que a matasse. Assim ele tinha conseguido chegar até ela antes do comensal, que havia sido morto. Gina duvidou um pouco, Tom tinha sido bom com ela, mas quando Lucius mostrou-lhe jornais com a historia do mundo bruxo, inclusive um que tinha uma nota da morte dela, ela acreditou em tudo o que ele dissera. Lucius também dissera que eles precisavam de tempo antes de voltar, porque ainda haviam comensais soltos e era perigoso para eles, ela convenceu-se.

Nos primeiros dias que Lucius dividiu a casa com Gina ele sentiu um certo nojo, mas com o passar dos dias ele sentiu até certa simpatia pela jovem ruiva que ignorava completamente o que se passava. Gina sentiu-se mal novamente e Lucius soube imediatamente o que ela tinha, já tinha visto aquilo antes, com Narcisa.

- Você sabe o que tem Weasley?

- É só um mal-estar, logo passa. Sempre passa. – ela sentou-se a mesa.

- Não vai passar! Pelo menos não agora. Só daqui a alguns meses.

- Sempre passa - disse ela levantando-se e pegando algumas panelas em cima do fogão.

- Você não lembra de nada mesmo, antes de acordar com o Voldemort?

- Não.

- Você está grávida!

- O que é isso?

- Você vai ter um filho, um bebê.

Aquilo a chocou. Um filho? Como ela teria um filho? Ela nem sabia quem era, como poderia ter um bebê? A confusão dentro de si foi enorme. Ela pôs as mãos sobre o ventre e olhou para o homem a sua frente. De repente um pequeno sorriso brotou em seus lábios, embora não soubesse quem era, ou quem era o pai de seu filho, sentiu-se feliz por ter uma criança dentro de si, sentiu que não estaria mais sozinha. Era um pedaço seu de uma vida que ela desconhecia totalmente.


	5. Chapter 5

E depois da tempestade

_**Me vejo de novo, eu metade**_

_**Caminhando no tempo**_

_**Por tantos caminhos**_

_**Meu destino, nenhum**_

_**Em busca de uma outra parte**_

Quatro meses depois Gina estava sentada na varanda lendo um livro que Lucius havia trazido para ela sobre magia. Ele havia contado que ela era uma bruxa e desde então ela se dedicava a aprender o máximo possível através dos livros, enquanto sua memória não vinha. Lucius sempre saía e voltava com as coisas que eles precisavam para se manter. Viu-o chegar trazendo várias bolsas levitando a sua frente, e também um jornal do mundo mágico, O Profeta Diário, que ele deu para ela.

- Estão todos felizes Weasley! Parece que agora o mundo voltou ao normal! Logo poderemos voltar.

- Este é o rapaz que você me falou? – ela perguntou apontando para uma foto onde estava Harry.

- Sim, Harry Potter! Seu namoradinho, agora esposo de uma auror que ele namorou antes de você – ele disse meio debochado.

- Ele casou? E se ele for o pai do meu bebê?

- Casou! Todos casaram! Ele, seu irmão e a amiga dele, meu filho! – ele disse amargo.

- Meu irmão? É tão ruim não lembrar de nada – ela disse triste.

- Um dia você lembrará!

- Será mesmo?

- Creio que sim.

- Ron Weasley, meu irmão. Casou com Hermione Granger.

- Sua amiga.

Gina deteve olhando outra foto, ao lado da do irmão. Ela sentiu o coração disparar ao olhar para a foto.

- Seu filho é igual a você! – Gina disse olhando a foto de Draco ao lado da esposa.

- Só na aparência. Draco tem a personalidade da mãe.

- Que personalidade terá meu filho?

- Isso você saberá quando ele nascer.

- Falta muito?

- Não sei, espero que sim, não saberei o que fazer se você entrar em trabalho de parto logo.

Gina sorriu e calou-se. Ainda tinha nas mãos o jornal e olhava para as fotos nele. Todas aquelas pessoas que ela conhecia, mas não lembrava. Como era doloroso não saber quem ela era, sua origem, quem era o pai de seu filho.

Lucius estudava um modo eficiente de retornar ao mundo mágico sem que fosse considerado culpado. Com a Weasley como escudo isso seria fácil. Mas ainda assim precisava planejar bem a volta deles. Pensou em fazê-lo antes dela ter o filho, mas melhor não, era perigoso pra ela naquele estado, se eles fossem atacados, até ele conseguir explicar...Ela já estaria morta. Poderia esperar o filho dela nascer, ai ela poderia voltar e contar a todos que ele a salvara, vindo busca-lo depois que ele fosse inocentado. Sim, essa era a melhor forma.

Mais dois meses se passaram. Gina estava na varanda. Lia um outro livro que Lucius havia trazido sobre feitiços quando ele aparatou bem na sua frente. Trazia outro exemplar do jornal Profeta Diário e uma bolsa com roupas de bebê. Ele sabia que ela estava quase na hora de ter o filho e logo chegaria o momento de retornar ao mundo mágico. Pensando nisso, Lucius deu-se conta que ela precisaria ir a um hospital na hora do parto. Levaria ela para um Hospital trouxa, era o melhor a fazer.

Gina olhou as roupas de bebê ternamente. Imaginava seu filho ou filha ali dentro e em seus braços. Sentia uma grande emoção ao pensar no filho. Queria ele logo para si, queria ver como ele era. Estava ansiosa. Agradeceu a Lucius pelo presente e em seguida passou a ler o profeta diário. Lá estavam, novamente, as fotos das pessoas que ela conhecia, mas não lembrava. Harry Potter está viúvo, ela leu. Interessou-se pela notícia. O jornal dizia que Cho Potter, esposa de Harry Potter, havia falecido após ter sido atacada por comensais da morte, seguidores de Voldemort, que ainda não haviam sido capturados. Ela percebeu que o moreno no jornal estava muito abatido e lamentou o que havia acontecido. Outra nota mais abaixo também chamou sua atenção. Dava conta que seu irmão e sua amiga estavam esperando o primeiro herdeiro, assim como Draco Malfoy e sua esposa Pansy Malfoy. Gina sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ler aquilo e em seguida uma forte dor no ventre. A dor aumentou e Gina soltou o jornal que caiu no chão. Gritou chamando por Lucius.

- O que aconteceu? – ele veio espantando.

- Está na hora! Vai nascer! – ela disse ofegante.

Lucius lançou um feitiço em si, transformando-se em outra pessoa. Pegou a bolsa com roupas de bebê de Gina e segurou-a. Eles deveriam aparatar em um hospital trouxa, mas aparatam no Hospital Saint Mungus, o mais famoso hospital bruxo, que havia sido reconstruído após o término da guerra. Lucius não havia pensado em outro hospital, um hospital trouxa para levar a ruiva, logo, o único que viera a sua mente na hora de aparatar fora o Saint Mungus. Gina foi levada para a sala de parto enquanto Lucius ficou no hall aguardando. Ele pensava estar seguro, já que estava disfarçado, mas logo foi cercado por aurores do ministério que retiraram o feitiço dele. Lucius tentou contar sua versão elaborada sobre como salvara Gina, mas não teve tempo, foi morto, eram as ordens do ministério. Todos os ex-comensais deviam ser mortos.

A família Weasley, juntamente com Harry Potter, estava jantando na toca quando o relógio que indicava onde cada um dos membros da família estava apontou Gina como estando no hospital. Eles se surpreenderam e seguiram até o Saint Mungus. A esperança tomava conta deles, esperança de que Gina estivesse viva depois de tudo o que havia acontecido, depois dela ter sido morta por Voldemort na visão de Harry. Antes o relógio indicava Gina como estando em paradeiro desconhecido, agora ela tinha um paradeiro certo. Ao chegarem lá viram Lucius Malfoy morto no chão e questionaram sobre o que havia acontecido, esperando o pior.

Em instantes estava toda a família Weasley, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy e Pansy Malfoy no hall, aguardando a confirmação de que Gina estava mesmo ali e esperando por uma explicação. Estavam apreensivos, afinal, ela parecia ter voltado com Lucius Malfoy, braço direito do Lorde das Trevas. Um médico caminhou em direção a eles.

- É um menino! Um lindo e saudável menino! – anunciou o Doutor.

- Menino? Que menino? – perguntou Harry confuso.

- O bebê. Virginia Weasley teve um filho, um menino lindo e saudável.

O espanto tomou conta de todos ali presente. Filho? Como assim? Gina estava desaparecida!

- Podemos vê-la? – perguntou Draco.

- Claro, mas peço que façam silêncio, ela e o bebê estão dormindo. Onde está o pai?

Ninguém respondeu. Ninguém sabia o que responder. Caminharam lentamente e pouco a pouco foram entrando no quarto. Ao constatarem que era realmente Gina quem estava ali deitada naquela cama de hospital, a surpresa e a emoção tomou conta de todos. Foi impossível não acordá-la. A alegria de saber que ela estava viva era tamanha que eles soltavam vivas e graças a Merlim.

Gina estava pálida, o rosto abatido. Os cabelos ruivos e longos estavam molhados de suor e grudavam um pouco no seu rosto. Ela abriu os olhos e viu todas aquelas pessoas olhando-a. Ficou assustada. Não os conhecia.

- Gina é mesmo você! Que bom que está aqui. – exclamou Ron indo em direção á ela.

- Desculpa, não lembro de vocês. – ela disse angustiada, antes que o ruivo chegasse até ela.

- Como não lembra? – indagou Rony desapontado – Somos sua família.

- Não lembro. Não tenho memória de tudo o que passei. Só tenho lembranças do tempo que passei com Tom Riddle e do tempo que passei com Lucius Malfoy.

Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo fazendo perguntas que Gina não conseguia responder. Ela sentiu-se novamente angustiada. O bebê depositado no berço ao lado da sua cama chorou, um choro tímido, baixinho, como se estivesse angustiado também. Ela deu-se conta da presença do seu filho e inclinou-se para pegá-lo no colo, ainda não o tinha visto. Todos na sala calaram-se. Apenas observaram a cena. A curiosidade imperava.

O bebê que Gina pegou do berço e segurou no colo, era alvo como a neve. Tinha uma fina penugem loira sobre sua cabeça. Os traços do seu rosto eram delicados, finos. Os olhos azuis claros, tão claros que se confundiam com cinza. Ao reconhecer a mãe ele parou de chorar.

Os que estavam na sala apenas olhavam, num misto de confusão e surpresa, para o bebê no colo da ruiva. O pensamento que se formava na mente deles era que Lucius Malfoy devia ser o pai do filho que Gina teve. As características físicas não negavam.

Draco não queria acreditar que o pai fora capaz de fazer aquilo com a jovem ruiva que ele amava. Era inaceitável. O que ele teria feito á ela, como a teria torturado? Um ódio imenso cresceu dentro dele, odiava o homem que lhe tinha dado a vida. Assim como tinha dado, tinha tirado. Não conseguia mais ficar ali, virou-se e saiu.

Gina ainda não havia tido consciência da presença do loiro ali. Ao vê-lo o coração dela disparou como aconteceu quando viu o pai dele, como aconteceu quando viu as fotos dele nos jornais. Inexplicavelmente ela sentiu uma forte emoção por ele, um sentimento inexplicável, mas antes que pudesse olhar melhor pra ele, ele se foi.

Os que restaram foram aos poucos se aproximando, conhecendo o bebê da ruiva e dizendo quem eram pra ela, seus familiares. Pansy se apresentou como uma amiga que conhecera ela no Centro de tratamento aos feridos da guerra.

Gina passou a se sentir mais a vontade com todos que ali estavam e assim passaram os dias. Eles sempre iam visitá-la enquanto a ruiva estava no hospital. Ao receber alta Gina foi para a toca. Lá ela voltou ao antigo quarto que ocupava e se instalou com seu filho. Na casa moravam apenas ela, seu filho e seus pais agora. Os demais irmãos, ao que ela soubera, estavam todos casados e morando com suas respectivas esposas.

Harry visita a ruiva constantemente. Desde que Cho morrera que ele havia andado muito só, mas o retorno de Gina trouxera alguma alegria para ele, alguma emoção.

- Posso entrar? – ele perguntou da porta do quarto.

- Claro! – a ruiva respondeu. Estava sentada no parapeito da janela, com o filho nos braços.

- Estou mostrando como é lindo o pôr-do-sol pra ele.

- Realmente lindo. – Harry disse se aproximando da janela.

- Sabe que ainda não escolhi um nome pro meu filho?

- É tão difícil assim? – ele riu.

- Escolher o nome?

- É.

- Não. Mas é que eu quero um nome significativo sabe? Mas como eu não consigo lembrar de nada da minha vida, não consigo lembrar de nada significativo.

- Você vai lembrar, não se preocupe. Aos poucos sua memória voltará. Estamos procurando uma maneira de ajudá-la com isso, ajudar a antecipar as lembranças, mas ainda não encontramos nada.

- Obrigada! Todos têm sido maravilhosos comigo.

- Somos sua família.

- Sim. E você poderia me ajudar! Você me conhece há bastante tempo não?

- Conheço você desde os meus 11 anos, você tinha 10.

- Então?

- O quê? – ele perguntou confuso.

- O que era significativo pra mim em todos esses anos que nos conhecemos?

Harry teve vontade de dizer ele.

- Sua família. Você ama demais sua família. O quadribol. Você joga muito bem.

- O que mais? Tinha alguém que eu admirava muito?

A conversa foi interrompida pelo choro do bebê no colo de Gina. Ela moveu o filho habilidosamente e segurou-o bem perto de si, tentando acalmá-lo e fazê-lo parar de chorar.

- Não consigo fazê-lo parar de chorar.

Harry se aproximou mais dela e estendeu os braços para pegar o bebê, que se inclinou levemente para ele. Harry segurou o bebê com cuidado no colo. Sorria feliz. Era inexplicável a sensação de ter alguém tão pequeno sob seus cuidados. Tão dependente. O bebê parou de chorar.

- Ele gostou de você! – Gina disse sorridente.

- Sabe Gina, nós fomos namorados enquanto estávamos em Hogwarts!

- Eu sei. Lucius me contou.

Harry sentiu uma pontada no peito ao ouvi-la falar de Lucius. Sentia-se culpado por não tê-la salvado.

- Sinto-me culpado por não tê-la salvado dele e de Voldemort.

- Hermione me contou como tudo aconteceu Harry. Enganaram vocês. Fizeram parecer que eu tinha morrido. Você não tinha como saber. Não foi de todo mau. Eu só perdi a memória e passei um tempo ausente. Só isso.

- Você tem um filho agora!

- Que eu amo e me deixa feliz. Não se culpe por isso. Foi a melhor coisa que me aconteceu.

Gina pegou o bebê do colo de Harry. Ele havia adormecido e por isso ela pôs o filho na cama.

- Eu queria que ele fosse meu.

- Você casou com uma outra moça não?

- Sim, mas não a amava como amo você.

- Não entendo.

- Eu tive que me separar de você. Eu precisava manter você a salvo. E não consegui. Cho era um disfarce. Ela saberia se defender se Voldemort viesse atrás dela. Precisamos fingir todo um relacionamento. E foi só isso. Eu pensava em você todos os dias. Tudo o que eu fazia era pra acabar logo com a guerra e ficar logo com você. Então soubemos da explosão no Centro. Voldemort aproveitou-se disso para plantar a imagem de você morrendo torturada por ele. Não tive como distinguir, eu estava tão abalado. Cho Sempre gostou de mim. Ela tentava me deixar melhor. E eu não teria mais você. Já havia sido apaixonado por ela antes, então, pensei que poderia me apaixonar de novo. Casamos. Como todos que eu amo, ela foi tirada de mim.

Gina sentiu-se profundamente tocada com as palavras do menino à sua frente, que chorava silenciosamente. Ele parecia tão sincero. Tão dolorido. Tão abatido. Ela aproximou-se dele. Abraçou-o. Harry deixou as lágrimas caírem livremente. Sentiu todo o apoio que Gina passava naquele abraço. Sentiu-se seguro como há muito tempo não sentia. Feliz por ter com quem contar. Ter alguém pra abraçar. Harry afastou o rosto do ombro da ruiva e encarou-a. Os olhos dela nos dele. As bocas se aproximando. Um beijo. Doce e suave.


	6. Chapter 6

O fio do destino

E da eu cuidarei de você

Quase lendo teu pensamento

E ainda assim eu estarei

Sempre ao teu lado, junto aos teus silêncios

Aqui estarei

Pansy e Gina eram grandes amigas. Pansy sempre visitava a ruiva na Toca ou a ruiva a visitava quando Draco não estava em casa. Assim, Pansy ofereceu a casa quando soube do noivado da amiga e do batizado do pequeno Andrew, nome que Gina escolheu porque achou bonito e parecia angelical, que se realizaria do dia do aniversário da ruiva. Assim, dia 11 de agosto os familiares e amigos mais próximos estavam reunidos na Mansão Malfoy, na França, para uma cerimônia simples de aniversario, noivado e batizado.

Pansy, que era madrinha de casamento e de batismo do pequeno Andrew, tinha decorado os jardins com margaridas e estátuas de gelo, estava tudo perfeito.

Gina estava em um quarto da Mansão terminado de arrumar seu pequeno filho para a cerimônia de batismo dele. Pansy e Draco seriam os padrinhos do pequeno Andrew, Pansy por ser amiga de Gina e Draco por ser amigo de Harry desde o término da guerra. Apesar de toda essa proximidade, Gina não se sentia a vontade perto do padrinho, Draco. Sempre que estava próxima dele sentia uma forte emoção e sabia que isso estava ligado ao passado dela, apesar de não se lembrar de nada. Também sentia que Draco se incomodava com a presença dela, mas ignorava o porquê. Sempre que ele estava com outras pessoas ele agia normalmente, sorria, conversava, parecia estar bem, mas era só ela se aproximar que ele se calava e ficava sério, frio e distante. Não gostara muito da odeia de tê-lo como padrinho do filho, mas como Harry o escolhera, tivera de aceitar. Teria que conviver com ele de qualquer jeito, era marido de sua melhor amiga, e ele seria padrinho de seu casamento já que Pansy e Rony seriam seus padrinhos de casamento e Draco e Hermione seriam os de Harry. Apesar de tudo Gina sentia-se imensamente feliz.

Draco estava em seu quarto. De pé em frente à janela ele olhava pra cama. As lembranças do aniversário de Gina, há um ano atrás o invadiam como uma onda de calor, um turbilhão de emoções. O Cheiro, o gosto dela, a voz, o sorriso, a declaração de amor. Tudo estava tão vivo na mente dele. Não gostava da idéia de voltar a Mansão da França, justamente por essas lembranças, mas Pansy, que ignorava os sentimentos dele, insistia em ir lá, adorava o lugar. Era torturante para Draco saber que seu pai tinha feito tanto mal à ruiva que ele amava que ela tinha um filho dele Mais torturante ainda era estar naquela casa, onde viveu tudo aquilo com a ruiva há exato um ano atrás. A esse pensamento ele gelou. Um ano atrás. Exato um ano atrás. Um ano, 12 meses. Quantos meses o filho de Gina tinha mesmo? 3 meses talvez. Um lampejo de compreensão se formou na mente dele. O menino poderia ser filho dele. O que seria engraçado, porque Andrew era seu nome do meio.

Draco saiu do quarto e caminhou pelo corredor em direção ao quarto em que estavam a ruiva e seu filho. Encarou Gina ao entrar no quarto, ela tinha o filho no colo. A visão que ele teve o paralisou por alguns instantes. Ela usava um vestido azul, na altura dos joelhos. Brilhante. Os cabelos tinham algumas mechas presas com flores que lhe davam um ar tão perfeito, tão angelical. Draco sentiu o coração bater mais forte. Ela estava vestida como quando eles saíram no aniversario anterior dela. Draco olhou para o bebe que ela segurava, seu possível filho. Os cabelos, os olhos, os traços, a pele. Tão parecido com ele, tão parecido com seu pai.

- Quantos meses de vida tem o pequeno Andrew?

Gina olhou-o confusa e curiosa. O loiro sempre evitara sua presença e de seu filho e agora perguntava algo sobre seu bebê.

- 3 meses.

Era seu filho. Draco caminhou até onde a ruiva estava e estendeu os braços para ela. Gina passou o bebê para ele. Draco olhou para a criança em seu colo emocionado. Era seu filho, não tinha dúvidas. Além da semelhança física, calculara a data em que Gina poderia ter concebido o filho e coincidia com o aniversário dela, quando estiveram juntos pela primeira e única vez. Ele tinha um filho! Merlim um filho! Um filho com a mulher que amava e que ele julgou ter perdido para sempre. Um filho, um pedaço dos dois em um só ser, uma ligação para sempre.

Gina notou a semelhança entre seu filho e o homem que o segurava. A compreensão tomou conta dela. Embora não tivesse recordações que indicasse quem era o pai de seu filho, sentiu que aquele homem que segurava seu bebê, bem na sua frente o era. Inexplicavelmente ela sabia que ele era o pai de seu Andrew. Inexplicavelmente ela sentiu que o amava e que era amada. Eles se olharam intensamente, brevemente. Mas pelo tempo necessário para compreenderem que um sabia do outro, que sabiam que se amavam, que sabiam que tinham um filho juntos, uma ligação eterna, que nada poderia apagar. Beijaram-se.

Desde o batizado do pequeno Andrew que Draco havia se apegado demais ao menino. Sempre que podia estava junto dele. Os Weasleys, Harry e Pansy a princípio estranharam, mas depois interpretaram o gesto de Draco de maneira natural, afinal, o menino era seu irmão eles pensavam.

Gina sabia por que Draco amava tanto seu filho, porque era dele também. No dia do batizado de Andrew ela recuperou a memória, lembrou-se de toda a sua vida, inclusive de seu amor por Draco e de tudo o que acontecera.

Apesar de todos saberem que ela havia recuperado a memória, ninguém perguntou sobre o pai de Andrew, tão convencidos que estavam de que ele era filho de Lucius. Draco e Gina achavam melhor assim, bastava que eles soubessem. Eles pensaram em ficar juntos. Gina cancelaria seu casamento com Harry e Draco terminaria seu casamento com Pansy, mas ela esperava um filho dele, ele tinha outra vida agora.

Pansy teve uma filha de Draco, uma menina linda, de cabelos negros como os da mãe e olhos azuis acinzentados como os do pai.

Hermione e Rony tiveram um filho e depois uma filha, Charlie e Alice.

Gina casou com Harry e teve uma filha, Lily, ruiva como a mãe e de olhos verdes como o pai.

O tempo foi passando e Draco e Gina aprenderam a amar e não ficar junto. Aprenderam que a felicidade é algo que pode ser construído com outras pessoas, que podemos amar outras pessoas, ter outras vidas, fazer outras escolhas. Amavam-se mais que tudo no mundo, amavam o filho que tinham juntos, amavam estar na companhia um do outro, e embora tentassem resistir, as vezes era impossível não se beijarem ou abraçarem. Mesmo assim obedeciam fielmente ao que lhes havia sido reservado. Obedeciam a distância que lhes foi imposta. Seguiam o fio do destino.


	7. Agradecimentos

Nota de agradecimento.

É importante dizer que os personagens não me pertecem, somente o enredo.

O fio do destino é minha primeira fanfic, portanto, a primeira experiencia que eu tive de escrever. Com ela aprendi bastante e acredito que minhas próximas histórias vão ser mais melhores.

Meu muito obrigada aos que leram e vão ler, aos que participaram, direta ou indiretamente, da construção dessa fanfic, aos que deixaram reviews, aos que adicionaram nos favoritos ou alertas, enfim, a todos que acompanharam essa história. E um obrigado especial a Neliane Malfoy e Thaty.


End file.
